The Hexxtoria Trilogy: The Awakening
by Paperyoshi368
Summary: Light was an average kid when he stumbles across a mysterious girl that sends him into the world of hexxit! He learns about legendary sword Hexsword, to defeat the Evil demon king, Gias. Will he prevail, or meet a fiery fate?
1. Prolouge

A Thunderstorm rolls in on the horizon. It is quiet in the wood, very peaceful at night as well. A loud boom of thunder shakes the ground beneath the earth, and it starts to downpour. A clash of lightning hits near the woods, and a figure in a black robe appears at the entrance. The figure enters the woods, and comes to a stop by a bridge. Another flash of lightning clashes to the ground, and another figure appears on the opposite of the bridge. Both of them just stand on the opposite sides of the bridge...lifeless. Finally, they both of them progress towards the middle. Once both of them meet in the center, one of them speaks:

" Are you sure he's the one?" One of the figures questioned the other.

"I'm certain. He wears the cross on his neck, and has pure, grey hair."

"Very well. If you are certain…" The figure ruffles through his pocket, and hands the other one a box. "then give him this. it will shape his destiny."

The other one smirks. "Alright then. I will try. meet me in the city of Hex. We will discuss what to do next there, I will bring him as well."

"Very good, we must not let Gias get the stones before we do." The figure said, as he suddenly vanished into water.

The other figure stood there for a moment,bursted into flames, and disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious box

Light suddenly woke up in huge pool of sweat. Another bad dream. Light was a simple high schooler at the age of 15. He had light grey hair, along with a blue sapphire cross necklace. He goes to Kingdom High School. He is a high honors student, but can be very cocky sometimes. He runs his own personal server called Minepocalypse, and plays on it on a regular basis. He lives at home with his mom, but she doesn't come home until about 1:30 in the morning. His father had disappeared many years ago, right around the time Light was born.

"Aw, jeez, what time is it?" he says, as he looks over at his computer. 6:17 A.M. He had about 2 ½ hrs. before he needed to be at school. He got out of bed, and got ready for school. Once he was ready, he went on his computer to check on his server when suddenly a ad popped up for a minecraft mod.

**The moment you've finally been waiting for is finally here!** **It's pure fantasy in minecraft! Come try out the new Mod:**

**HEXXIT!**

Looked at the ad for a while, and thought it looked interesting, so he clicked on the ad, and had it download while he was at school. He went into his garage, grabbed his skateboard, and headed to school.

When he had gotten to school, his best friend Jonah, came up to him. Jonah was a High Honor student as well, but was a little on the srt side, and was the co-owner of Light's server.

"Hey light! here a little early here today aren't we?"

"Yea, I guess so, couldn't sleep very well last night." Light said, as he made his way into the high school. Suddenly, a bunch of boys came rushing through, saying:

"I GOT DIBS ON HER!, NO, SHE'S GONNA LIKE ME!, NO, ME!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Light asked Jonah, as they followed the rushing crowd of students.

"You didn't hear, apparently, a new girl transferred to our school from an unknown region, and apparently she gorgeous, judging by the rush of boys that came through here."

"I guess so. so, you wanna go see? class doesn't start for another half an hour."

"Sure, why not? I'm just as curious as anyone else." Jonah said, as they both ran off chasing the crowd.

Just as Light expected, a HUGE group of boys had gathered around her, asking stupid questions like:

"If you had to choose between me or him, which would you take on a date?, How did you get your hair so red?. Would you take me on date… and several other stupid questions.

"Umm… well…maybe…" The girl looked very worried looking around at the crowd… as if she was looking for someone specific. Suddenly, she looked straight at Light, and started advancing toward him, without looking at anyone else.

"Uh… Jonah, why is she looking straight at me..?"

"Uh, how should I know? Maybe she likes you..? I don't know…"

Still, the girl continues to advance toward him.

"What do I do Jonah?!"

"Uh… take it like a man…?"

"THAT'S NO THE ADVICE I'M LOOKING FO-" Light suddenly realized that the girl was standing right in front of him suddenly. "Uh… hello?"

"Hello there. My name is Flaria. nice to meet you." She said, as she got closer to Light.

Light had suddenly realized that the room had gone quiet. Eventually, the girl had gotten into his personal space, and grabbed something out her pocket. It was a mysterious box, and a note.

"Meet me behind the school later. Gotta tell you something in private. "

"Uh… ok…?" Light stuttered, and his face soon became apple red.

"Great! see you around!" She said, as she ran off.

Suddenly the hallway was quiet… but then was interrupted by every single boy there saying: "GET HIM!" They screamed, and began to chase him like a pack of wild hogs.

"OH JEEZ!" Light yelled, as he ran off and into his first hour class. For the rest of the day, all the boys who had been there this morning gave him glares throughout the entire day.

Of course, Light met Flaria behind the school that day, and talked for a bit. Finally, Light asked: "so, what's with the box?"

"Oh yea, I Left without telling you didn't I? Well, i was hoping you could open it for me, I have no Idea why, but it just doesn't."

"And what makes you think that I can?" Light questioned.

"I don't know. You were the first person I saw who looked strong… anyways, see you later! I was hoping you could open it by tomorrow!" Flaria yelled as she ran off.

"Uh...sure!" Light Yelled back.

Light sat in his room, looking at the box with curiosity. What could be in the box that she wants him to see? Well, the note just made him more suspicious, because it said:

"As soon as you open that box and see what's inside, DO NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE. NO MATTER WHAT!"

`Flaria

Well, he had tried everything; from a axe to slice open, lit it on fire, put it in water, he tried everything, but it wouldn't budge. Eventually, he tried one last thing; he punched the box, and it opened. _THAT WAS IT!? _ Light thought. Well, no use in complaining about it. He opened the box to reveal… a white orb of some sort. Light just sighed, and went to bed. It was already about 12:30 Midnight, and he was tired of the stupid box. But the one thing he didn't notice was person watching him the entire time outside of his window. The figure smirked and said:

"It's time… for his long Journey ahead."


	3. Chapter 2: The World

**Hey there good people of Fanfiction! Sorry for not putting anything for the first two chapters, but I was still getting used to this whole thing... anyways, this of course is my first Fanfiction, so go easy on some of the reviews, and please don't laugh at anything, unless it's something funny. I will be trying to post at least one chapter a day, but that might change depending on how long these get. Anyways, back to the story!**

Light had woken up early again this morning. But for some strange reason, he felt… different. He felt that today was going to go horrible, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was going to come true. Whenever he felt this, it always did. He decided to ignore it for now, but he knew it would come back when it's about to happen. Once again, he got dressed, grabbed the box, and headed for school.

Being at school didn't help at all to shake the feeling. Light had hurried to his first hour class, but there it was even stranger. Literally, everyone, even the teacher was staring at Light. But not just Light, the box as well, as if they were in some sort of trance.

"Light, why don't you… share your box to the class? I would like to see what's inside…" The teacher asked.

But Light didn't get out of his seat. He just sat there, looking horrified as he saw everyone turn...different. Light looked all around the room, at all of his classmates, and saw all sorts of odd things, Like one of them had grown to at least 7 feet tall, and turned purple, one of them grew spots around them and turned green, and grew 4 legs, and lost their arms, and others skin melted off, and held up bows at Light, and some turned into what looked like a zombie.

"Light, for the last time, please show us what's in the box…. pleasssssssssee…" the teacher hissed, and got down on his arms and legs, turned black, grew at least 5 more arms and legs, and more than 5 new eyeballs.

Light just stood there, mortified at what he just witnessed, and ran out of the room as fast as he could. "Get away you freaks, forget looking inside this stupid box!" Light yelled, as he ran straight out of the room, and made a straight course for the doors.

He looked behind him to see a giant rush of several of his classmates behind him. He didn't look back again, but suddenly saw that a bunch of the kids teleported, and made a blockade in front of the door. He stopped as fast as he could, and turned right, but wherever he when, there were kids blocking the door. _Shoot, what do I do now!? I have nowhere to run! _Suddenly, He stopped dead in his tracks, and saw a giant cloud of purple mist right in front of him. The mist started advancing toward him, and the kids.. or whatever they were, were gaining on him. Light Just was stood there, terrified of what the heck the mist was, when he heard:

"Light! Duck!" someone yelled, and suddenly a giant fireball was fired at the mist, and the mist disappeared. of course, Light obeyed and dodged out of the way in time, and looked where the fireball had come from. It was Flaira.

"Well, you weren't expecting that now where you Light?" Flaira said, as she advanced toward him.

"Yea, I guess so, but how did you-"

You ungrateful human! How dare you try to attack me, ruler of the demon of Hexxtoria! Suddenly, the purple mist reappeared, revealing a monster, that was the height of the hallway, It had beady red eyes, his body looked like it was made out of sorts of different crystals, purple vines were coming out of his shoulders, almost as if they were his veins.

"Because o' "mighty ruler,'' I can't let you kill the next heir to wield the Hexsword!" Flaira said, as her hand suddenly bursted into flames, but the flames extended outward, and suddenly turning into metal, and eventually creating a spear out of the fire.

Do you honestly think you can take on me, Gias? Gias Laughed.

"No, but I can do this! FIRE BURST!" Flaria yelled, and suddenly, they were indulged in flames, and disappeared.

Gah! Search the town for any sign of the boy or her! We must not let them go into Hexxtoria! Gias Screams, as all of his minions run out of the school and into the town.

Light had closed his eyes when the fire surrounded them, and he hadn't opened them until:

"Hey, you can open your eyes now. Nothing bad here." Flaira said.

"Huh…?" Light said, as he opened his eyes to see that was accidentally holding Flaira waist. "OH JEEZ! sorry!" Light yelled, as he backed away, his face apple red. He looked around to see that they were actually back in his room.

"Wait, how did we get back here?"

"Simple. Used a fire spell to stall them while I used a teleportation spell. Sadly though, It was only a one time use, so we'll have to get in from here." Flaira said, as she walked over to Light's computer. "So, I bet you're wondering what all this is about… right?" Flaira asked, as she turned on light's computer. Light of course, nodded.

"Well, I don't think going to school and seeing all your friends mutate right in front of you would be considered normal."  
"Right… sorry for not telling you about this, and all the trouble I've caused… but I still can't tell you just yet…hey, what's your passcode?"

"Kh12, Why?" Light asked.

"No reason…" Flaira said, as she went on to the hexxit website, and typed in some sort of code that Light couldn't see.

But when she did, suddenly, he heard hisses and grunts and moans from outside. They were coming. "Shoot. this will be a long shot, but I have to…"  
"Have to do what!?"

"Light, I need you to touch the screen."

"What? why?!" Light yelled, as he hear the sounds coming closer and closer.

"UNLESS YOU WANT BE KILLED, I WOULD SUGGEST TOUCHING THE SCREEN!" Flaira screamed, as she pushed Light into the screen. Suddenly, the entire room became white, and Light had black out. But the last thing he heard before he did, and he didn't know where it came from but it said: "welcome to the world." Soon after Gias came storming through the house, but they had disappeared without a trace.

**So, what happened to Light and Flaira? Who welcomed Light into wherever they're going? Find out in the next chapter in The Awakening!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Open Road Ahead

**Hey there good people of Fanfiction! Just another update for you who are following my story. I read some of you reviews, and based on this, I will be posting 1-2 new chapters every Tuesday and Thursday. I know that the first few chapters were REALLY short, so I'm goanna try to make them longer as best as I can. This is actually my first time typing a long story. Thanks for the feed back, and tell me what I can do better. Anyway, to the story! **

Light had suddenly woken up in a strange vortex of some sort. For some strange reason, he couldn't seem to move or speak… where was he? Suddenly, a giant flash of light appeared before him. Eventually faded, revealing some very old ruins. There was moss that had covered most of the ruins. Suddenly, for some reason, like the ruins was calling to him, he advanced toward it. He had gotten to the footsteps of the ruins, when suddenly, another burst of light shined all around him… and for some strange reason… he heard a voice, saying:

"Light….Light….come find me Light…. and I will grant you forever lasting power…" The light had suddenly got bigger and bigger... until eventually… he black out.

"...L….L.i.h...Ligh...LIGHT!" Flaira shouted into his eardrum… which woke him instantly.

"GAH! Flaria! Did you really have to-" suddenly, he looked around him, and saw nothing but deep forest. "Wait… but we were just in…" Light stuttered, as he looked at Flaira. "What did you do!?"

"Simple. I typed in a secret code that allows you to enter minecraft or minecraft mod in this case; so, welcome to Hexxtoria!' She says, as she raises her arms up.

Light was confused… but wouldn't be? He just decided to go along with it; she did say that she would explain later. Besides, he looked all around him to see all sorts of different things he never saw before in normal minecraft. Even just one look at the forest shows that things are WAY different. He saw all sorts of different trees, plants, even some animals. Light looked all around him, and actually noticed he was still normal. In fact, everything around him seemed normal; not one block was...blocky. Plus, he didn't have his light blue Yoshi skin he usually has on wasn't. It was just him, and his normal self.

"Hey, how come everything looks so...normal? Shouldn't it be all…blocky…?" Light questioned, as he started to chop down a tree. Even though everything looked normal, he still you could punch a tree without your hand falling off.

"Oh… yea, for some reason, whenever you enter Hexxtoria, or wherever, everything looks normal; even though we see it all blocky in the real world." Flaira said, as she chopped down some wood and made a crafting bench.

"Huh. Weird, but kind of gives you a more… intense feeling, because you could get killed by something that isn't real." Light said, as he made himself a wooden pickaxe, and started to mine in a nearby cave, but as he started to mine, he looked puzzled.

"Hey Flaira?" Light said, as she started to run over by him, and gave him a wooden sword.

"Yea Light? What is it?" Flaira asked, as she started to mine alongside him.

"What are all of these ores? I've never seen ANY of these ores besides Iron. Are all of these within the mod?"

"Yup! There are all sorts of cool new things added! Including all the ores you see around you! There's aluminum, copper, ardite, quantum, cobalt...shall I continue?" Flaira said, as she brought out the crafting bench and made him a cobblestone pickaxe.

"Um... no need, but…" Light looks up at the sky, seeing the sun was setting. "We should probably make a shelter soon. It's getting late. Did you find any coal or food?"

"Oh, yea, I already have about 11 raw pork chops, 20 raw beef, and 5 raw chickens." Flaira said, as she made a furnace and put the pork chops in.

"Ok, good, I have about a stack of coal, how much wood do you have?" Light asked, as he put half of the coal in the furnace, and made the rest into torches, and started to place them around them.

"About a stack. But… we could probably make our home right here, look, we already have about a 20x20 space to stay in for the night; here, I'll make us a door." Flaira said, as she grabbed the crafting table, and put it into the little cave that they made. Meanwhile, light grabbed the cooked pork chops, and the furnace, and put it into the cave. Just in time as well, the moon was starting to rise, and Light could hear the hisses and groans of the mobs coming closer and closer to them. Lucky, Flaira made the door, and patched up the few spots that were open. Both of them sighed of relief. They had just barely made it. But why they were waiting out the night, Light decided to take the opportunity to ask a few questions he had.

"So, Flaira, where exactly is your item bar, and inventory? I can't seem to-"

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. I guess you didn't notice, yet, but you actually have a backpack that acts as your inventory. If you open it up, you get the box where you can put things in there and such. But the item bar… well, let's just say it's won't be fun getting attached…" Flaira giggled.

"Well… ok, I guess… you know, you never told me your age. How old are you exactly?"

"Oh! Yea, sorry about that. I guess never really told you much about me. Well, I'm 15, about to turn 16 in a couple of months, my parents live in a village way out west, but I still visit every so often. I left the village to become a master of a weapon, the spear that you saw me use a while back. Along with that, I also decided to become a fire wizard, which explains the fire spell. Of course, still have a LOT to learn about my abilities with magic… anything else?" Flaira said, as she grabbed the cooked beef, and put in the chicken.  
"So, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, why exactly did you-"

Suddenly, the door had started to break down from the zombie. Light had forgotten that zombies could break down wooden doors now. Flaira went to the door, went out and killed it with her spear.

"Shoot. Well, it looks like we're goanna have to run for it. There's a village not too far from here. Think you can make it?" Flaira said as she grabbed the crafting table and furnace.

"Sure. I could use an adrenaline rush. How many blocks would you say?" Light asked, as he chewed on a cooked pork chop.

"Well... I'd say about 300 blocks or so. We shouldn't have to worry though; it should be daytime soon." Flaira said, as she started to walk north.

"Hey! Wait up!" Light said, as he ran to catch up with her. So far, his experience has been going well. But it was all downhill from here, once glimpse ahead told him that this wasn't going to be very fun…. 20 zombies were advancing towards them, some of them with swords, and one with a golden helmet.

"Well, this should be fun." Flaira said; as she ran straight into the hoard of zombies, swinging her spear around, and proceeding to slice one of the zombie's head clean off. Light caught up with her, and proceeding to stab the zombie in the gut. The zombie groaned out in pain, and blood spurted out of his body, until Light sliced his head off. Two more zombies started to charge at him, and he dogged out of the way of one, and kicked the other in the leg, and made him trip, then Flaira jumped up, and stabbed the sharp end of the spear, and stabbed him straight in the back.

"Hey! That was my kil-" Suddenly, a zombie tried to slice at Light's arm, but he had just barely been out of the way, which allowed Light to slice off the zombies arm, but the zombie counterattacked, which sliced Light's arm clean open. Light fell back in pain, but cut the zombie's leg off, making him tumble to the ground. The zombie had dropped his iron sword, which Light used to kill off another 2 or 3 of them, but Flaria finished most of them off.

"Nothing like a good ol' beat down on some zombie to get your blood pumping huh?" Flaira Laughed.

"Yea, I guess… but my arm..." Light winced in pain, as Flaira came over, and gave him a bottle some sort of bright blue substance.

"Here, drink this. It'll help your wound." Flaira handed it to him, and he drank it. Almost instantly, the cut had gone away, and healed.

"Wha… how… what was that?" Light asked, as he moved his arm around freely.

"It was nothing really, just a combination of a healing/regeneration potion. I've still got plenty of them if you get hurt again, anyways, let's continue to the village." Flaira said, as she started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Light said, as he ran to catch up…again."

The walk there wasn't very entertaining. It was almost sunrise after the battle, and neither of them really talked. But eventually they got there by about noon, and the town was bustling. They walked down a gravel road, where apparently they had a little bit of a market. They sold all sorts of different things; from ores, to armor, to even different fruits spread across the land. They were just browsing through, and eventually they found themselves an inn. The cost was about 50 ore chunk, which was the currency of Hexxtoria. Luckily, Flaira had about 200 ore chunks, so they had enough to have a room for the night. The rest of the day, they decided to look at the market they passed by earlier. Flaira had been able to get her spear sharpened, and Light had bought two iron swords. They bought a couple of apples, and had about 20 ore chunks left. By that time, it was starting to turn night, and they went back to the inn.

"So, where are we heading next? I don't exactly know my way around the world…" Light asked, as he sat on his bed."

"We're heading towards the City of Hex. We're meeting a friend of mine there, and you'll learn exactly what's going on then."

"Ok then. We can grab some wood on the way out of the village, and continue from there. How far is it?"

"Not too far, but we might have to stop a night or two before we actually get there."

"Alright then, good night."

"Night." Flaira said, as she turned off the lights, and went to sleep. But Light still lied awake for a bit, looking back at what happened today. _What does she need me for? _ Light thought. He thought about what happened today, and if it was going to get harder from here on out. He decided not to think too much about it, he had a long journey ahead of him, and it was best if he saved his energy. So, he shut his eyes, and went to sleep.

**So, will the journey ahead of Light be difficult? And who is this person that Light and Flaira are going to meet? Will Light ever get his item bar? Find out in The Awakening!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cooper the Blacksmith

**Last time on The Awakening: Light and Flaria had made it into the Minecraft word, only to find all sorts of new experiences! They fought off zombies in the night, and made it to the village before sundown. What challenges await them now? Find out now!**

Light had woken up to yelling outside. By the looks of the sky outside it was very early morning, or late night. The sun looked like it was rising or setting, so either they got a full night's rest, or they only have slept for 5 minutes. He got out of his bed, and looked out the window, to see a bunch of that demon's lackeys. They were mostly monsters he didn't recognize; most likely because they were in the mod instead of normal vanilla Minecraft. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew they were looking for him… or Flaira. One of them looked as if he… or she was the grim reaper. It had a scythe the width of at least 3-4 blocks; he couldn't see down too well. Another one looked like a normal villager, had pure white eyes. He sort of looked like Herobrine from the creepy pasta he heard about. The last one looked sort of like an assassin; he had daggers in hand, as if he was ready to kill anyone who got in his way. He had a red cape over his head, so you couldn't see very much of his facial features Of course, some of the villagers were outside of the inn, guarding entry from them. Light knew that the villagers were strong, but he didn't know if they could handle them for much longer. Light had watched them for a bit, seeming like they were about to attack the villagers, when suddenly, a woman came through the door.

"Are you the ones who the people outside keep wanting to see?" The lady asked, as she started to wake up Flaria.

"Yea, but we aren't with them; we're trying to get away from them-"

"We know sweetie, you're with us. We're not stupid, anyways, pack your things, and come with me. We need to get you out of the village before they find us here." The lady said, as she went out the door.

"Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes, we can't hold them off for much longer, and please wake up your friend…" And that's all she said, she headed downstairs, and he started to pack his things. He still couldn't believe that Flaria was able to sleep through all of this. He just started to shake her gently.

"Flaira...Flaira, wake up!" Light whispered, as he shook her more violently.  
"Just give me 5 more minutes' mom…." Flaira groaned, as she turned away.

"Flaria, if you don't wake up, I'll take off these sheets and pour cold, cold water all over you." Light said, as he shook her even more violently.

"YOU WOULDN'T IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." Flaira said, as she instantly perked awake.

"I'm glad you're so understanding. Now pack quickly, we've got company... that we're trying to get away from." Light smiled.

"Ok… but I already packed the night before. I knew they were right on our trail, so I packed just in case they came."

"And you were going to tell me this...WHEN?" Light asked, as Flaira and he started to head downstairs.

"I guess I forgot… sorry about that…" Flaria said, as she took a bite of cooked chicken from yesterday. They had never realized that so many people were sleeping at the inn, or they were all villagers. There were at least 50 different people in the small room. They looked around at all the people until the lady came to Light again.

"Do you have everything? We're just about to leave-"

"OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE LIGHT AND FLAIRA! COME OUT, OR FACE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!" One of the lackeys said, as he banged on the door.

"Well, looks like you came down just in time, let's go...open up the hatch." suddenly, the entire room started to rumble, and Light saw that a giant passage opened up in front of them. Once the hatch was done opening, the lady started to go downstairs. At first, Light and Flaria were hesitant, but after a couple of seconds, they went down after her, into the darkness below. Just as the hatch was closing, he saw a small glimpse of the lackeys, until it closed...and then followed by the sounds of screams filled the air, and it was coming from above. The lady continued to walk ahead of them, but he saw that she was crying.

"Hey, how far does this tunnel go? We've been walking for at least a half an hour now!"

"Not much farther, look, there's light up ahead." The lady said, as she started to walk faster.

"So, where exactly does this lead to?" Flaira asked, as she ate a piece of cooked beef.

"Surprisingly enough, it leads to the City of Hex, or at least a village not far from there. This passageway is used for trading goods, or if one of us wants to go to the city to get supplies." The lady said, as she quickened her pace even more. Soon they were out into the day. Apparently, they built the passage in a cave, which was a creative place to put a secret passage like that. She led Light and Flaria to a nearby inn, where she paid for their rooms, and started leave.

"If you ever have trouble, ask around town, and ask for a person named Alice. She'll help you out." And just like that, she left, and Light and Flaria were alone once again.

"So what do we do now? We're close to the city, but we shouldn't let the lady's money go to waste; she DID pay for our room after all."

"I guess so, but we can't say for long. I'm almost positive that those lackeys are going to be coming to this village anytime now or at least on their way here. But for now, let's just have a look around." Flaria said, as she headed out the door. "Hey, you still need to get you're item bar attacked don't you? Let's go find a blacksmith then, he or she will be able to… well, you'll see." Light and Flaira looked around for a while, until they finally found a blacksmith. Light looked around at the blacksmith's shop, and it looked amazing. It looked like a normal blacksmith shop that he saw in vanilla minecraft, but it looked… different. Frist off, it had a second floor, and most of it was made out of glass. It had a chimney, made out of bricks, and smoke was coming out of the top, most likely from the furnaces in there. Plus, the lava and furnaces that were usually outside the blacksmith shop were replaced by different types of ores that he didn't recognize. Whoever was the blacksmith here must take pride in his or her work. They entered the blacksmith shop to see a person working on smelting something in some sort of machine. It had all sorts of different blocks on it, but most of them were black. He could see from a distance that it was some sort of green substance.

"Hey, welcome to my shop! Just go ahead and have a seat anywhere, I'll be with you in a minute." The person said, as they raced off upstairs. After a couple minutes of waiting, they finally came back downstairs, and sat right next to them. Light had finally had been able to get a good look at the person, to find out they were…. a little boy?

"Wait, you're just a little kid? You seem only 12 or 13!" The boy looked to be only about 4 inches tall, but he had blue scarf on, with an orange t-shirt, and tannish pants. The boy had brown hair as well, along with a pair of glasses.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, I'm actually 11 just so you know, and my name is Cooper!" He said, as he took the iron he had, and put it into the smelter thing.

"So then, do you live here alone?" Light asked, as he went over to the smelter.

"And what exactly is this thing?"

"Oh, this is a smeltery, where I can break down all sorts of different things to make different types of metals; armor, ingots, ore bushes, even obsidian can be broken down into this, and yes I live alone here, but I'm one of the best blacksmiths around here, I'm so busy all the time, I barley have time to sleep at night."

"Ok, so are you qualified to put item bars on people? We need him to have a bar so we can travel easier." Flaria asked, as moved over by the two of them, and looked into the smelter.

"Hey, don't get to close. That stuff is extremely hot, it's even hotter than lava, and yes, I'm qualified, but I don't like to do it very often."

"Good, and also I'll be just fine in front of this, ever since I was little, I was able to withstand any sort of heat; so I could jump into this, and I wouldn't burn alive… are you able to do it right now? If you don't mind we're in sort of a rush."

"Sure, most of my orders are smelting right now, plus I just had one made…. so, if you could come with me Light…" Cooper said, as he grabbed Light's arm.

"Hey wait a minute! Flaira, what's going on!?"

"You wanted an Item bar on right? Well, you're getting on one right now! But just as a warning, don't try to look, ok? I promise I'll get you something while you get it on!" Flaria said, as she left the shop, and ran off.

"HEY WAIT!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby! It won't hurt a bit… it will hurt a lot." Cooperr said, as he had him sit in an Iron chair, and strapped his arms and legs into the seat.

"Uh… what's going on? What do you exactly do to get in on…?" Light asked, as the back of the seat went backwards.

"Oh, nothing much, just have the code on the back of the iron plate, so the items will go into the bar instead of into your skin, nothing major, what color o you want the outline of the item bar to be? I can do blue, green, red, yellow, orange, purple, white, black, and Turquoise. Choose wisely though, you only get one color, and you're stuck with it for the rest of your life. I got mine in orange, which looks pretty cool." Cooper showed Light his item bar, and he had to admit, it did look pretty cool. He never saw that in normal minecraft, but he wished it was.

"Uh, I guess… hey, can you do a combination?"

"A combination? Sure I guess which two colors?"

"I would like white and gray please. "

"Alright then, you ready?"  
"Let's get it over with." Cooper came over with the item bar in a giant claw, and the bar was red hot, it almost looked like molten lava.

"Alright then, this is going to hurt more than getting your arm sliced off!"

"Ok, but I've never had my- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Light screamed, as the bar was pushed on to his bare skin, he tried to flail around, but he couldn't because of the iron bars.

"I told it was going to hurt!" Cooper said, as he poured cool water over the bar, making it cool, and stick to Light's arm.

"Ok, don't move your arm, I'm goanna put it in a cast, so that it doesn't hurt as much as it would if you would be swinging around your arm. " Cooper said, as he wrapped Light's arm in bandages.

Light winced a bit, but he was right. It didn't hurt as much. Once Cooper was done, he helped Light up, and helped him to the door. Flaria was waiting by the door, and came up to Light.

"Are you ok? I was really worried… even though I can resist fire, I when I got that attached, it hurt like heck!"

"Yea, I'm fine, but you shouldn't worry so much, I did fine!"  
"Oh…" Flaria blushed and turned away in embarrassment. "Sorry about that… I don't know what came over me… how much did it cost? I don't have very much money left…"

"Oh, it's fine. I don't usually have people pay me for having their item bar attached on."

"Hey, I was wondering, do you ever forge weapons Connor? We could use someone like you on our journey." Flaria asked, as she came by him.

"Not usually, but if I ever get a request, I usually do. Why?" Cooper asked, as Flaira whispered something in his ear.

"REALLY!? THAT'S HIM!?" Cooper yelled, as he rushed upstairs, sounding like he was rumbling through his things.

"Well, it looks like we have a new ally!" Flaria said, as she walked outside. Cooper came back downstairs with a giant hammer; at least 5 block long, and the entire mallet was covered in spikes.  
"I've been wanting to use this baby for a long time, one of my finest creations, made out of copper, and its spikes are made out of cobalt." It was true; the hammer was pure orange, and the spikes were a cool blue. "Flaria told me we were going to the City of Hex, so I grabbed the supplies I needed, like a spare smeltery, tools, armor, and other things. So then, let's go!"

"Alright then, let's go!" Light said, as Cooper and he ran to catch up with Flaria.

**What did Flaira say to Cooper that made him want to come with them so badly? Why is Light so important to Flaria? Why does Gias want him so badly? Find out in the next chapter of The Awakening!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dungeon Trio

**Hello there good people of fanfiction! I am TERRIBLY sorry I didn't post a chapter on Tuesday. I hope that you will continue to follow my story, I was just so busy this week and last week that I didn't have anytime to write or post a new chapter. If you are reading this in the future this won't apply to you, but that's all, besides that this chapter is a little short... sorry if you were expecting a longer chapter, but this is as bet as I could today. Anyways, to the story!**

Light and Cooper had been able to catch up with Flaira, who was looking at her map, who stopped for a moment, and turned right.  
"Hey Flaira? You do know that the city is the opposite direction…. right?" Cooper asked, as he took a bite of an apple.

"Oh yea, I just want to take a little detour… you up for a little treasure hunting?" Flaria asked, as she went into a nearby cave.

"Wait! How do you even know if there is any loot for us to find!?" Light yelled, as him and cooper ran to catch up with her.

"With this!" Flaira said, as she pulled out what looked like an ordinary magnet, and pointed it at the ground. Suddenly, several ores popped out right underneath them; including Iron, coal, copper, aluminum, some redstone and lapis, and even a few diamonds. "This is an ore magnet, whenever there are ores within a 50 block radius, I just point it at the ground, to the sides, or other above me, and the ore attract to me, so let's start mining. Flaria said, as she brought out an iron pickaxe, and started to mine a vein of coal. Cooper grabbed out a diamond pickaxe from his backpack, and started to mine as well. Light just had a stone pickaxe, so he started to mine some Iron.

After a while, they had been able to collect over 6 stacks of coal, 4 stacks of Iron, copper, and aluminum which copper smelted with the coal, 2 stacks of lapis and redstone, and 1 stack of diamonds, which cooper used a fortune pickaxe on most of the diamond ore.

"Well, that was fun, now let's see here…" Flaria said, as she looked at a black map. "If we go right, left, straight, then left again…. then we should come across two dungeons; one of them being zombie, and the other…. skeleton."  
"And how do you know this Flaria? We've barely gone into the cave, and you're saying we should risk our lives just to find some treasure that might not be there?" Cooper asked, as he took the rest of the iron and coal out of the furnace, mined the furnace, and put all of it in his inventory.

"Yes. Besides, unless you want to stay out here when it's about to turn night, unless you're chicken about going on an adventure…."

"I am NOT CHICKEN. I was just curious as to how you know where they are, and how to get there. Cooper said, as he went to go look at what Flaira was reading. "Watcha got there?"  
"Nothing special, just a map that shows dungeons around our area. I think the dealer said it was about a 700 block area." Flaria said, as she grabbed some torches out of her inventory as she walked down into the cave, then turned quickly to the right. They continued to go through the cave, grabbing any ores they saw, and eventually they came to the dungeons.  
"We're here! Got your swords and things ready?" Flaria asked, as she grabbed out her spear. Light grabbed out an iron sword, and was ready as well, while cooper grabbed out a simple iron hammer, that was only about two blocks wide.

"Gotta keep the other ones for bigger battles." Cooper said, as he patted the backpack. Flaria then mined out two blocks, and two zombies came after them, as well as three skeletons.

"Go for enemies, put a torch on the spawners, and then look to see how many chests there are. I don't want any of us killed or severely hurt. Agreed?" Flaira said, as she rushed toward a zombie and sliced it's head clean off, and both of them nodded. Cooper advanced toward the three skeletons, and smashed one of them straight into the ground. Light ran past both of them, and placed torches around the zombie spawner, when he was suddenly hit in the knee by an arrow. The skeleton was about to shoot another, when Cooper ran at the skeleton, and smashed it's head clean off. Light then got back up, and ran to light the other spawner, dodging arrows from another skeleton that just spawned. He then placed torches around the spawner, and killed the skeleton. Flaria and Cooper had been able to kill off the rest of the mobs, and Flaria gave Light a sip of some of the potion, which had plenty left because the wound was so small.

"Alright! Let's take a look at some of those chests!" Flaria said, as she went over to one of the larger chests. "Let's see… bones, enchanted books, and the rest is junk. Your turn Cooper."

"Ok, uh… I'll choose the smaller one." Cooper said, as he walked over and opened it up. "Enchanted book, redstone, rotten flesh…. nothing good here either. How about you Light?

"I'll check the last large chest then I guess." Light said, as he opened it up to find something that he never had seen in all of his years of playing minecraft; 5 diamonds, 5 ingots of some blue ore he's never seen, 6 ingots of pink ore he's never seen, and a myriad. "Hey, Cooper? Come here for a sec, gotta show you something." Light said, as he backed away from the chest. Cooper looked inside and then backed up, stunned.

"In all of my years on this world… I've never seen that! Cobalt is one of the rarest ores in all of Hexxtoria! Plus, it's only found in the nether, and the other is auminte, which can only be made in a smeltery and the mirror…" Cooper said as he picked it up and showed it to Light. "This is no ordinary mirror. It's a magic mirror. It will teleport you to wherever you say. Cooper put all of the ores into his Inventory. "I'll hold on to it for safe keeping. So, now what Flaira?

"Well, looking at the map, there are no dungeons near us, so we can head back if you want. Besides, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Flaria said as she put the map away.

"Ok, we can use the magic mirror to get back, and you guys can stay at my place for the night, free of charge. Anyways, let's test this baby out, you guys hold on to me." Cooper said, as he held out the mirror in front of him, and said: "TAKE US TO ENDSWORTH!" Kooper yelled, as a gust of air came around them, and made them disappear in an instant.

They had arrived just before nightfall and went back into Cooper's house, just when the mobs were coming out to play.

"So, where do we sleep?" Flaria asked, as she put her equipment down.

"I don't usually have guests over, but go ahead and head upstairs; I always have two extra beds beside mine just in case." Cooper said, as he made his way upstairs, along with Light and Flaria. All three of them picked their beds, and went to sleep for the night… except Light. He kept awake for a bit, thinking about the chest he opened. The one thing that Kooper didn't see was a not from a mysterious person. Light had kept it in his pocket the entire time, in which the note said: _Decided to give you guys some extra help, I hope to see you soon in the city. From: A_A. _ AA? Light sat up for a while wondering who AA could be… but eventually, he fell into a deep sleep, the last thing he wondered about this person, is that he would meet them in The City. Is he or she the person Flaria talked about?

**Who is AA? Why did he send a mysterious letter, and will they ever make it to The City of Hex? Find out next time on The Awakening!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Open Road, and The City

**Hello there good people of fanfiction! Sorry that I'm posting suddenly on Saturday, but It's for a good reason. I will be gone for the next four days, so I wouldn't have been able to post on Tuesday, and I leave Sunday...so yea. I hope that this doesn't screw your reading schedule or anything, and if you are reading this in the future... well you just wasted about a minute of your life! Anyways, back to the story!**

Light, Flaria, and Cooper had woken up around the same time, and started to get ready for the day. They gathered some extra things for the trip; such as food, bandages, (Flaira was on her last healing potion,) an extra iron sword, and some iron armor.

"So, which direction are we heading in? Are we taking any detours like last time?" Light asked, as he grabbed some cooked beef out of the chest right next to where he was sleeping.

"Let's see…" Flaria said, as she took out the map. "...we head east about a 150 blocks, then we continue north for about 500 blocks, then we should be about there."

"Wait, how do you know that? It's almost impossible to see over 650 blocks on a regular map!" Cooper said, as he went over to see the map.

"Not unless you upgrade it. You can add paper on to the map, and it will expand by about 100 blocks each time. So, I can actually see around 3,000 blocks ahead, behind, and left or right to us." Flaira said, as she walked downstairs, and went outside. Of course, Light and Cooper were right behind him, as they walked onward to the city.

Could we stop for a bit? It's getting dark anyways." Cooper asked, as he took a bite of an apple.

"Sure, let's find a place where we can stay for the night, or build a place where we can stay." Flaira said, as she started to dig a hole for them to stay in. "Don't come down here yet, just give me a couple of minutes. Flaira yelled up to them. A couple seconds later, they started to hear digging.

"So…Cooper, how did you become a professional blacksmith?" Light asked, as he placed a couple of torches around them.

"My dad had enrolled me into a blacksmith school when I was younger. Apparently, I had been able to do things that they hadn't taught us yet in the class, and they were things that only professionals could do. I was about five before I got my Certificate allowing me to do professional work alongside my dad…. However, my father died from the Great War a couple years ago. He had actually been one of legendary he- I mean…. He died from the war…." Cooper said, as he changed the subject: "Hey Flaira! Are you done yet? The mobs are goanna be coming out so-

"Oh I've been don't for about 10 minutes, I just didn't tell you because I was l was listening to your story." Flaira said, as she put down some ladders so that Cooper and Light could get in. After they were in, Flaira covered up the hole up above so that no mobs could get in. A couple seconds later, they heard grunting noises outside, meaning they were stuck inside there for the night. The little spot that Flaria built wasn't that big, but it was a nice place to sit for the night. It was about a 15x15 block space, and it had a crafting bench, and a couple torches scattered around. The roof was only two blocks high, but that didn't bother him that much.

"So… did any of us bring beds…?" Flaira asked the two of them, in which they show their heads in reply. "Oh well… I guess we can talk a little bit more about ourselves… So Cooper, have you ever had a-"

It's PERSONAL." Cooper yelled at Flaira, and then became ruby red in his face.

"Jeez, relax, I was just curious…. wanted to know a little bit about your personal life…. So, Light… do yo-"  
"I'm with Cooper on this one. It's personal." Light said, as he sat down next to Cooper.

"Oh come on! You guys are no fun!" Flaira yelled, as she turned away and pouted.

"Pouting's not goanna have us tell you Flaira. Besides, you're acting like a little kid the way you're pouting." Light said, as he went over to the crafting table and made them a furnace. "Anybody got anything to smelt?" Light asked.

"I got a couple pieces of iron and gold, and a few uncooked pieces of chicken." Cooper said, as he went over by Light and placed the chicken in the oven.

"I have some things… but…"

"You won't give it to us unless we tell you?" Light said, as he went to sit back down, this time next to Flaira.

"No, I was going to say give me a couple pieces of food since I'm all out, but thanks for the idea" Flaira said, as she patted Light on the back.

"...Nice going Light… Real smooth." Cooper said, as he went back to sit back down.

"Well that's what she was going to say! Sorry!" Light said, as he face palmed him.

"Well...Tell me!"  
"WE TOLD YOU BEFORE, NO!" They both yelled.

"...Meanies…"

"Jezz, fine! I'll TELL YOU. During middle school, I had a SEVERE crush on a girl named Amethyst. Ok!? HAPPY!?" Light Yelled, as he went to go see if it was day.

"Very…" Flaira giggled. "Ok, your turn Cooper!"

"I told you, NO."

"Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaasse?" Flaira said, as she gave Cooper the puppy eyes.

"...OK! FINE! I used; keyword USED to like a girl at the blacksmith school. There, HAPPY!?" Cooper said, as he held out a hand, wanting Flaira to give him the ore that she had.

"Yes! Very! ….Oh yea, I don't have any, I was just gossipy!" Flaira laughed. Silence filled the room for a moment, then:

"YOU….JEEEEEERRRRKKK!" Cooper Screamed, as he tackled Flaria to the floor. "YOU MADE ME REVEAL SOMETHING, AND YOU GIVE ME NOTHING IN RETURN!? DANG YOU!" Cooper yelled, as he got off of her, and ran outside.

"Cooper! Is it bright out?" Light yelled to him.

"...Yea…" Cooper said, as he came back down, as helped Flaira back up. "Sorry about that… Don't know what came over me…" He said, as he went over and grabbed the crafting bench, and the furnace.

"Well, now that we've all made up, let's continue on shall we?" Light said, as he went up the stairs, and waited for the other two to come back up.

"Which way now Flaira?"

"Well let's see… We can actually start heading north now. We should be able to make it in about a day or two.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Flaira was right; they had been able to make it in about two days' time. Light had looked over the plains they were in to see right across from them is what seemed like a giant castle.

"Welcome Light, to the City of Hex!" Flaira said, as she ran toward the city.

"Hey, wait up!" Cooper said, as he ran after Flaria, and Light fan after both of them. From what Light could see, there were giant walls guarding the inside of the castle. There were guards guarding the gates, and what seemed like drawbridges. There was a Giant castle right in the center of the castle, which was ginormous. As they got closer, the guards guarding started to walk up to them.

"Halt! What brings you to the City of Hex? State your business, or be gone!" The soldier said, as he raised his lancer.

"Hello there. My name is Flaria, and this is Cooper, and Light. We've come here on business regarding Gias." Flaira went over to the soldier, whispered something, pointed at Light, and then instantly the soldier said:

"Oh! I am terribly sorry for troubling you madam and sirs. Please go on in." The soldier said, as he clanged his spear down, and the drawbridge came down, showing the town to Light in all its glory. They all entered, and they were greeted by the bustling streets. There were vendors all around; armor vendors, food vendors, there were even blacksmiths that were selling weapons. Many people tried to pull them aside to look at their merchandise, but Flaira always pulled them aside if they got sidetracked. Eventually, they had made it into the central area, where people were dancing all around the square, while people were playing music. They all were laughing, and having a good time, so Flaira took Light by the hand, and had him dance with her, Cooper just stayed on the side, watching Light and Flaira dance, watching Light all flustered, but eventually, a girl about her age came up to him, and asked if he could dance with her. Before he could say yes or no, the girl grabbed him, and started to dance with him, of course, Cooper looking flustered. After a while, they stopped, and continued on. Eventually they reached an inn, where they checked in for later.

"Ok, this has been fun, but we need to find my friend. Let's go." Flaria said, as she walked off, Cooper and Light behind her. Light had actually forgotten that they were meeting this person in the city, but he had no idea who it could be...But he had a feeling that he knew him for some reason. Could it be that that was the person who left the note behind for Light?

"Ok, we're here." Flaira said, as she stopped in front of some sort of bar called _The Traverse Bar_. They all walked inside, to find it was mostly empty, besides a few people sitting off in a corner. The bar had very dim lighting, and a few tables all around the bar. Flaira had gone up to the bar, and whispered something to the bartender, and the bartender looked at Light after a while, stunned, and then Flaira came back to them.  
"Ok, just follow me, I know where to go." Flaira said, as she started to head off down a hallway, Light and Cooper walking behind. They went right, left, straight, left, left again, and finally stopped at a door that said _Authorized personnel only!_ Flaira then opened the door, but it was just a janitor's closet.

"Pull the broom in the corner." Flaira said, as Light pulled the broom in the corner, and they heard some clicking noises, and suddenly, the floor beneath them fell open, and they all fell, suddenly landing a few seconds later on some wool placed on the floor, and right ahead of them was a bright blue door. Flaira got up, helped up Light and Cooper, and they all entered the door, to what looked like a meeting room. There were several maps covering the walls, along with some pictures of people, one of which he sort of recognized, but couldn't recall who he was. It was a portrait of a man, along with 9 other people, they all held up their weapons, one of them being a spear that looked a lot like Flair's, and a man holding a giant hammer, that looked a lot like Cooper's hammer.

"Hello there." Light suddenly jumped from the voice, he turned around to see a boy sitting at the table, who looked about the same age as Light.

"Hello Light, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Aqua."

**Who is this mysterious person named Aqua? Is he somehow related to the note that Light received? Find out next time on The Awakening!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Lgendary Blade

**Hello there good people of fanfiction! I am terribly, terribly, TERRIBLY sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had gotten tickets to Life fest, so I didn't have enough time to upload. Plus, it's been hectic for me and my family, because we might be moving soon... so yea. Anyways, sorry for not uploading, and enjoy the chapter!**

Light stood there for a second, and then backed away a tiny bit. The boy then got up, but just stood there. Now that he stood, light was able to get a good look at him. He had dark blue hair, all frizzled and out of sorts. He had what looked like shoulder pads on him, but there were bright blue crystals in the pads, making it seem like spikes were coming out of his shoulders. He wore a dark blue shirt that had a little tear on it by the shoulder, and also wore blue jeans.

"Do not be alarmed. I am a friend, actually the person you are supposed to meet. As I said before, my name is Aqua. I am a night for the princess, who lives here in the city. Now, I bet you are wondering why you are here. Well, all of you come and sit down and I'll tell you." Aqua said, as he sat back down. Light nor Cooper moved for a moment, but Flaira sat down right away. Cooper was a little hesitant, but eventually, but he eventually sat down, Light following right behind.

"Alright. Start talking; why am I here, and how do you know my name?" Light said, as he sat down right next to Cooper, who was across from Aqua.

"Why, Light! You should know how I know your name!" Aqua said, as he snapped his fingers, and empty glasses came out, along with a pitcher of water. "Anybody thirsty?" Aqua asked, as he raised his finger, and some of the water came out of the pitcher, and was dumped into his glass.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I'll tell you in a little bit; right now I will answer your other question. As I said before, you should know who I am, because I gave you a note. I am AA Light. I was the one who gave you the rare ores, and left you the note." Aqua said, as he took a sip of water. Light stared at him for a couple of moments, stunned. How could he have not seen it before!

"Alright then, so why did you suck me into the world… What does this have to do with me?" Light asked, as he poured himself a glass of water. As Light drank the water, Aqua stared at him, looking worried. After a while, Aqua had finally spoken;

"You've encountered Gias on the way here, correct Flaira?"  
"Yes, he had almost gotten him, but we were able to escape."

"So, by now you know at least a little bit about Gias. Gias is the demon overlord to this world. He grows stronger by the negative emotions that we all have with us. If those emotions become too strong… He takes control over your body, forcing you into the depths of madness, until he drinks all of the blood out of you, and leaves you there to rot and die." Aqua said, as he takes another sip of his water. None of them say anything to each other for a while. Light looks around the room, and sees Flaira and Cooper, both terrified. Light remains calm, and finally, Aqua starts talk again:

"Gias is not strong enough to enter the minds of people, at least not yet, but he can still get the fear and hatred from people. However, he was able to gain enough strength once to almost take over… It happened about 16 years ago, we called it: The War of Hex, however, he was defeated by the person spoke of legend. He was able to-"

"Wait, who is this legendary hero?"

"Well, the person in the middle of the painting you were looking at before. That was the only man known so far to be able to wield the Hexsword. "

"The Hexsword? What exactly is that? I know that it's a sword, it has sword in its name, but what exactly does it do?" Light asked, as he took another sip of water.

"The Hexsword is the most powerful weapon in the universe. It can control every element known to man. Plus, the blade itself is so sharp, that it can cut through pure titanium. He was the only person to be able to defeat Gias, and help us win the war. He was also the only person that Gias couldn't get energy from. He was always just so positive...That is until he had disappeared a year after the war. The war was about 5 years long, so some say that he died, and other people have other theories, but only the people who were closest friends of his know the true reason on how he disappeared." Aqua said, as he took another sip of water.

"So who were the people that were so close to them? And do you know what happened to him?"

"No, I don't know what happened to him, however, the people who accompanied him on his journey were also spoken of legend; The Legendary Elements, or at least that what they called them. There were 10 of them in all, including the hero."

"My father was one of the heroes; he's the one with the hammer next to him. I never really got to know him very well because…. well, I wasn't alive." Cooper said, as he poured himself a glass of water.

"My mother was one of the hero's as well. She's the one with the spear." Flaira said.

"My father was also one of the people who fought alongside him." Aqua said, as he lifted his finger again, and poured more water into his cup.

"The Legendary Elements could control an element that the hero could control. There were nine of them in all, including the element inside of the Hexsword. The elements were: fire, water, earth, electricity, ice, white magic/healing, dark magic, poison, and wind. Each of them had different weapons as well, but I only know of a few of them; Flaira's spear, Cooper's hammer, and my dual swords. Plus, Flaira and I have been have been able to control our elements: fire and water, and Cooper will be able to control earth."

"Wait, so then that means…"

"Yes. We three are the next generation of The Legendary Elements." Aqua says, as he takes another sip of water. "And you, Light, are the next heir to the Hexsword." Nobody spoke for a couple moments, to just let the moment set in. Light sat there stunned. How could he be the next person to wield the sword? Unless…

"Alright then, what happens if I don't accept my fate?" Light asked, as both Cooper and Flaira stood up.

"LIGHT!" But Aqua remained calm, and proceeded to speak.

"If you don't accept your fate, all worlds will be overcome by Gias's evil, and life as we know it… will be overtaken by Gias." Aqua said, as he stood up, and went over by the painting.

"My father told me that he said the same thing. Of course, he accepted after he heard that, he accepted, but it's your choi-"

"Fine, I'll do it." Aqua turned around, and smirked.

"Glad to hear it. Now, all we need to do is find the sword… anybody got any ideas?" Nobody spoke for a bit, and then Light said:

"I think I have one. During a dream I had the first night I came here, I was floating in a dark abyss… then suddenly, some ruins popped out of a bright, bright light, and… it felt like it was calling to me… I went inside, and it looked like nobody had been in there in forever. But then, the bright light surrounded me again, and that's where it ended… The ruins looked sort of like some jungle ruins, but only much, much bigger."

Aqua sat there for a few moments with his eyes closed… then opened them suddenly and said:

"The Forbidden Forest. That's where it is." Both Cooper and Flaira gasped at the sound of those three words.

"The Forbidden Forest!? That's suicide! We'll never make out of there alive!" Cooper yelled.

"Don't worry. We got the chosen one! My father told all about the trip, and how they went through the forest without any trouble." Aqua said, as he got up, snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the wall right behind him opened up, revealing two blue swords, both identical in every way, shape and form. Alongside it was a diamond sword, which he gave to Light.

"Use it well. We'll need it before we get the Hexsword." Aqua said, as he grabbed the two cobalt swords, swung them around a bit, and stared toward a random wall. Just before he reached it, he stopped and whispered some words, and a door appeared out of nowhere. "We'll need to stock up on supplies before we head out, plus I need to visit someone as well.

"Ooooo! You're goanna visit your girlfriend Aqua? You little disobedient dirt bag!" Flaira giggled.

"Shut up Flaira! She's not my girlfriend, and you know it! We're just close friends, that's all!" Aqua stammered out, turning a bright pink by the second.

"Whatever, you know it's true." Flaira smirked.

"Anyways let's head out. We need to get-"

"Wait just a minute. I have one more question for you Aqua." Light said.

"And what is that?"

"Who was the legendary hero?"  
"Oh, you don't know? Well, if you must know." Aqua said, as he came back by Light.

"The legendary hero was your father Light, that's why you are the next to wield the Hexsword."

**Who Is Aqua's little crush? Who exactly IS Aqua? Find out in the next chapter of The Awakening!**


	9. Chapter 8: Crystal

**Last time on The Awakening: Light and Co. Had learned about the long Journey ahead. They need to find the 9 Legendary Elements, people who are the next generation to defeat Gias. Light also learned that his father was the first to wield the Hexsword, the only weapon that is capable to defeat Gias. Will they find out more about Aqua, and who they're going to meet? Find out Now!**

Light stood there stunned for a couple of seconds. All of the pieces added up, his father disappearing before he was born, never hearing from him, and his mom never spoke about him very much either. It all made sense now.

"Stunted Light? Can't say I blame you for being stunned. I would be to if I found out that." Aqua said, as he started to go out the door. "Anyways, we should get going. Need to get the supplies and go see her…" Aqua blushed, and ran out the door.

"...Right. Let's go." Light whispered, as he followed behind Flaira and Cooper.

"Alright, let's go see Crys first. I want to be able to at least meet with her before the sun sets. Anyone disagree?"

"No."

"Nah."  
"Not really…" They said.

"Good, then let's go." Aqua said, as they ran off toward the castle.

"Hey, Aqua? Why are we heading towards the castle?"

"Oh, he forgot to tell you; his little sweetheart is the princess of the kingdom, and-"  
"FLAIRA! SHUT UP!" Aqua yelled furiously, while turning a very, very bright pink. Eventually, they had been able to make it to the castle, when they came to two guards guarding the gate.

"Halt! What business do you have with the King or-" Aqua suddenly pointed to a bright blue badge that Light hadn't noticed before. It said on the badge:

The co-commander of the Royal Family Guard

"My father is the main commander; you should know this by now Johnson."

"M-My apologies s-sir! Please go r-right in with your friends!" Johnson sputtered, as the gates to the castle opened, leading to a vast, beautiful courtyard, filled with all sorts of different wildlife, crops, and flowers that Light had never, ever seen before. They walked around the courtyard for a bit, looking around at the wildlife, smelling the fresh bloomed flowers, but eventually Aqua hurried them along, to a spiraling staircase, all made out of quartz, and had blue carpeting all along the staircase. Eventually, they made it to the second floor, where the king and queen sat, talking amongst each other.  
"That's King Richard, and Queen Caroline. They've ruled over Hexxtoria since your father came. They're quite nice rulers, compared to-"  
"Ah! There's the boy I wanted to see! Aqua! I have a request for you!" King Richard said, as they all advanced toward the central room. Light looked all around him and was amazed; bright blue and red banners were on opposite sides of the rooms, each with its own unique pattern in it. There were Quartz pillars running along both sides, each with lines streaked along the entire pillar. They had finally reached the king and queen, and Light was able get a good look at them; The King had copper brown, frizzy hair, and wore, of course, a jewel encrusted crown. He wore a dark blue shirt, with pitch black pants and a bright violet cape, with gold streaks along the edge. The queen had smooth blonde hair. She too, wore a crown identical to her husband, but a little bit smaller. She also wore bright a bright red shirt, with dark red pants. She too, wore a cape, except it was a bright pink color, and had blue streaks around the edge.

"How's it been my boy? Find out anything more about the hero?" The king asked, as he clapped his hands, and four servants with four chairs came out, and set them by them.

"Actually…Flaira and I have been able to track him down and he's here right-"  
"WELL DONE MY BOY!" The King yelled, as he patted Aqua on the back. "So, where is he?"

"Well first, let me introduce some of my new comrades; Flaira, Cooper, and Light, all of them descendants of the Legendary Elements."  
"Bravo! You worked as quickly as your father when he was a part of the group. So, who, or where is he?"

"You're looking right at him King, meet Light, the next hero to wield the Hexsword."  
"Uh…Hello-"  
"So, you're the next heir to wield the blade? Let's see here…" The king got up, and went by Light. Light never realized how tall he was until he was right in front of him. He was about a foot taller than him, and he was about 5 feet tall! King Richard crouched down to his sized and put his arms on his shoulders.

"Light, I want you to promise me something."  
"Um, sure sir… What is it?"  
"Your father was a great man, and he was the one who was able to have me as ruler. Can I trust you to be as courageous, willing, loving, and many other things just as your father was?"  
"I just need to ask you one thing king."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Can I trust you to have my back, even when it gets rough later on?" The king smirked, and Light smirked.

"Atta boy! Just like your father." Richard Laughed.

"Well then, how about I let you marry my daughter? I think she would adore you!"  
"Hey! Wait a minute! I haven't even… I sort of l-"  
"Oh, come now! Why not, she's very pretty!"  
"Richard, you know that Aqua and her are in a relationship! Stop teasing the boy!" Light became red, and looked to see Aqua and Flaria ready to faint, and Cooper with mouth wide open, trying to find words.

"Alright, alright, sorry for giving you a scare, just was messing with you!" Richard Laughed. "However, go ahead and go see her, she might find you interesting Light." The king said, as he sat back down in his chair. "Go on now! Go See her!" He said, as they all followed Aqua up the stairs.

"Well, that was… interesting..." Light said, as Aqua stopped, and said:  
"If see you ever flirting or kissing her, I'll kill you."  
"Oooooooo! Somebody a little flustered by the king's words?" Flaira said, as she followed behind Aqua.

"I thought it was cool, to see the king of this land, I hope he knows a lot about blacksmithing!" Cooper thought out loud.

"Well, anyways, let's just go see her." Light said, as they stopped by a bright blue door.

"This is her room, I'll just check if we can come inside…" Aqua said, as he went inside. It was quiet for a moment, and Light heard a faint scream, following Aqua running out of the door, looking terrified.

"Ok… she is DEFINITELY not ready yet…"  
"Jeez, what happa-"  
"NONE OF YOU SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE." Aqua said, as he looked inside again, and Light heard:  
"Dear diary, I just had a… Unwelcome visit from my boyfriend. Of course, I drove him off… but I'm curious as to what he wanted… anyways I should go apologis-" She turned around to see Aqua peeking through, and then shutting it quickly when she noticed.

"Oh boy she's not goanna-"

"AQUAAAAAAAAA! YOU LITTLE PERVERT! LOOKING INTO SOMEBODY'S ROOM WHILE THEY WERE WRITING IN THEIR PERSONAL DIARY! YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" She screamed, while banging on the door, which Aqua was barricading.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I just wanted to introduce you to some of your companions you'll be journeying with!" Aqua pleaded, as he pushed hard against the door.

"Oh PLEASE don't tell me she's one of the Legendary elements… PLEASE AQUA!" Flaira pleaded.

"Let me guess; she controls ice, and you control fire, you don't mix well…"

"That's basically the short version." Aqua said to Light. Suddenly, the banging stopped.  
"Wait, who else is out there with you Aqua?"  
"Oh, just some friends of mine." Silence filled the hallway for a moment, and then the girl said:

"...Bring the one who talked before you in here." Both Light and Aqua turned a bright red.

"Uhh…. Are you sure?" Aqua asked, as he stopped pushing against the door. Light didn't really know what to do in this situation; Flaira looked like she was about to strangle someone; hopefully not Cooper, who was trying as hard as he could to keep from laughing. So he pushed Aqua beside and went into the room. Suddenly, when he shut the door behind him, he was suddenly face-to-face with another girl. The girl smirked and kissed Light on the nose.

"Hello there. My name is Crystal. But most people call me Crys." Crystal said, as she backed off a bit, and then Light could see her a bit better. She looked to be about the age of Light; 15 or so. She had long, bright, bright blue hair, almost looking like crystals. She had dark blue eyes, and wore a shirt that looked as if it were shimmering like crystals, and a bright blue skirt.

"So, you're one of the Legendary Elements. Which element do you have of the nine? Mine is ice"  
Um… Well… I'm the wielder of the blade, so...yea…" Light said, as he went to open the door.

"Hey, don't open it just yet; I have a couple more questions." Crystal said, as she went to sit down on her bed, which, again, looked like it was made out of crystals.

"Come sit." Crystal said, as she patted the bed. Light of course, was hesitant, and started to blush a bit. But after a while, he went to go sit.

"So… do you think I'm cute?" Crystal asked, as she laid down on the bed. Almost instantly, Light turned a bright red.

"Wa- wait, hold on a minute! Let's not get ahead of ourselves… we've only just met, and you DO have a boyfriend. Besides, why would yo-"

"Light? Everything ok in there? We hear you stuttering which usually means you're embarrassed!" Flaira called.

"Uh… yeah, everything's fine."

"So…you wield the sword…" Crystal sat back up, and turned Light towards him. "That a big honor…. And so is this..."

"Um… wha-" But it already happened. She kissed Light right then and there, no hesitation. After what seemed like a full minute to Light, she stopped, got up, and started to open the door.

"Not a word of what happened here to anyone, ok?" She smirked, as she opened the door.

Light had no words for what happened right then and there.

**How did the king know his father so well? Will they ever learn more about Aqua? And Why was Crystal so flirty around Light? Find out Next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Captured

**Hello there good people of fanfiction! This will be short and to the point, so bear with for a few moments. So, once again, I am so, so sorry that I didn't post yesterday. From now, whether it be a new story, or a new chapter, if I didn't post one the due date, I guarantee that it will be posted the next day. Anyways, sorry to keep you waiting, let's continue with the story!**

**Crystal opened the door so that everyone outside could come in.**

** "****Welcome to my humble abode I guess. Hey… Aqua… and Flaria… so GLAD to see you…" Crystal stammered, as she sat down on the bed next to Light again. "So, what brings you to the city Aqua? Here to pick up supplies for the journey with your friends I presume?"**

** "****Uh… yea, we were about to get supplies do that we can head in to the Forbidden Forest, so that we can-"  
**** "****Retrieve the Hexsword? And you came here to give me a goodbye kiss? Gee, thanks I suppose…" Crystal said, as she went to go look out the window. "You're all so lucky… I'm never allowed to leave the castle, ever since I was a little girl, and got attacked by a gang. They aren't around anymore, but my dad still thinks they'll come back even if I step a foot outside the castle. Well, at least after a few months, you'll come back, and take me on the adventure… Of course, I need to do a bunch of royal business before I can depart with you." Crystal said, as she suddenly noticed Cooper sitting down on a chair in the corner. "Oh! I'm sorry! I guess I didn't notice you when you came in. What's your name?"**

** "****Oh, my name is Cooper. I'm a professional blacksmith, who controls the earth element for the Legendary Elements." Cooper said, as he grabbed his hammer out of his back pack. "And this is my weapon."**

** "****Oh… Well, pleasure to meet you!" Crystal said, as she shaked Coopers hand. **

** "****Alright then, we should get going to the Inn Light, Cooper, It's getting late… and I don't want to stay here as long as you want to…" Flaira said, as she went out the door, Light and Cooper right behind her. Before Light turned the corner down the stairs, he wave goodbye to Crystal, and Light swore he saw her wink at him. **

**Light had woken up early that morning, just when the sun was coming up. He had a perfect view from his bed because he was the closest to the window outside. He got up to see Cooper sleeping with a magazine that read: ****Smelter's Digest: All you need to know about smelting!****Which, was right on top of his head. He grabbed the magazine, and placed the magazine on the step stool right next to his bed. He decided to not wake them, and head downstairs for breakfast. **

**As he walked into the breakfast hall, there weren't many early risers. When he walked in, he saw a couple of people look at him, but then continue to eat, so Light just got into line for breakfast. **

**Once he got his food; which wasn't very much, just some beef and and apple, he went to go sit in a booth in a corner. That's when he saw Cooper coming into the hall, yawning and stretching as he made his way into the line, and went to sit down by Light.**

** "****Morning… How did you sleep Light..?" Cooper said drowsily, as he bit into a apple. **

** "****Fine, so, have any idea where Aqua is? We need to ask him what we need." Light said, as he saw Flaira walk into the hall, and came over by Light and Cooper. **

** "****Hello you two, after you're done eating, we can go grab Aqua at the castle, and get going to the forest." Flaira said, as she sat down by Light. "So, anybody got any ideas about thee forest? Where it could be, or where the sword would be?" **

** "****No, the only thing we have to go off of is my dream, which helped us on the location of the sword, but not the forest…" Light said, as he finished the rest of his beef, and gave the plate to a waiter who was going around collecting dishes. **

** "****Right, right, so then… do any of you know who could be the other 5 people be for the Legendary Elements? We have the main one, Light, who controls all of them, we also have fire, water, ice, and earth. We still need poison, healing/white magic, darkness, electricity, and wind."**

** "****Nope."**

** "****No idea."**

**Flaira sighed. "Oh well, we'll find them eventually… Cooper, you done yet?"**

** "****Yea, let's go find Aqua… wait, where is he? He didn't come back with us last night…"**

** "****Ugh… I bet you anything he slept in the castle with his goodie goodie girlfriend… anyways, let's head to the castle, I bet you he slept there."**

** "****Ok, go on in. Sorry to keep you waiting." The soldier said, as h drawbridge for the castle opened, with Aqua on the other side.**

** "****Hello there, you all slept well, I hope? Well then, let's get a move on!" Aqua said, as he stepped outside the gate and went by them. "Alright, so, we need to get a couple of things for us to get in town, and be on our way." Aqua said, as he pulled out a list. **

** "****Let's see… we need poison resistance, some rations to keep us alive and well, and that's about it. most of the things on the list we already have." Aqua said, as he put the list away into his inventory. "Shall we get going? I want to be able to leave by sundown."**

** "****Sure, that's fine, I just want to pay a little visit to Crystal fo a bit, want to try to get along with her, if we are going to be travel buddies… You guys go on ahead." Flaira said, as she walked casually inside of the castle as the gates close behind her. **

** "****Well then, let's hope they don't get into any trouble… can't really say the outcome of fire and ice can we?" Aqua said, as he walked off, with Light and Cooper walking behind him. **

**After a quick break at the inn to get the rest of the supplies that the had, they made their way down to the marketplace to gra what they needed. Apparently, Aqua had around 3,000 ore chunks to spend, so they were able to stock up very easy. They had been able to get several pieces of pork and beef, plus a few golden apples. **

** "****This is great, all of this should supply us with enough food for a long time. Now there's just one other thing to get, which is at least 5 or 6 poison resistance potions." Cooper said, as he took a bite into a piece of beef. **

** "****Right you are Cooper, and I know just the place to get them. Follow me you two." Aqua said, as he turned a corner into an alleyway. The alley went straight for a while, and then turned right, and to Light's surprise, there was an entire market set up on the other end, except looking a little bit more… gloomy to say the least. **

** "****Uh.. are you sure about this Aqua? This place looks a bit… shady." Cooper said, as he backed up behind Light.**

** "****Oh come now, are scared a few witchdoctors that can turn you into a toad, potion makers that can turn you into a zombie, and smugglers around every corner?" Aqua said, as chills went up Coopers and Light's spine.**

** "****S-scared? Ha! I d-deal with that all the t-time! Are you s-scared Light?"  
**** "****Me? Nah, just a little shaken up by what Aqua said there."**

** "****Oh? Are you quite sure Light? I'd say that BOTH of you look very, very, pale. Now come on you two fray cats, let's get a move on." Aqua said, as he walked into the streets, Light and Cooper both walking directly behind him. Like Aqua said; there were all kinds of witchdoctors, potion makers, and all sorts of shady people around every corner. Eventually, Aqua walked inside a shop named: ****Weird Relics, Potions,and More****. As they walked inside, there were all sorts of weird things inside of the shop: voodoo dolls, medallions, and potions of all shape, size, and color. Aqua walked up to what Light guessed was the owner of the shop. **

** "****Six poison resistance potions please, and the special order that my dad made a while ago, we've found him, and we're taking him to the ruins." The old man noded, and went to the back of the store, and came back with a bag of potins glowing a bright purple. He also gave aqua a medallion, that he stuffed into his pocket. He paid the man, and they left the alleyway into the bright sunshine. **

** "****So, what next? We go grab Flaira and-" Suddenly, a loud boom sounded off in the distance, followed by a giant fireball hitting the central square. After a few seconds, several fireballs came raining down all over the entire town, making a loud boom, and explosion all over. Several people around them ran in fear, and suddenly, above them, a giant battleship appeared, covering the entire down in a giant shadow.**

** "****I's Gias! But how was he able to track you, track us down!? We left no track behind!" Fireballs continued to rain down from the ship, completely obliterating everything around them. Everywhere around them, they could see people in fear, pain, and suffering tremendously. But suddenly, the fireballs stopped. It was suddenly quiet in the town, and suddenly, a huge screen came out of the ship. The screen showed Gias, and smiling evilly. **

** "****HE WHO WIELDS THE HEXSWRD! TURN YOURSELF OVER TO ME RIGHT NOW, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES…" ****Suddenly, Gias stepped out of view to show… **

**Faira and Crystal both trapped in some sort of crystallized cage. **

** "****IF YOU DO NOT… THESE TWO WILL SUFFER YOU FATE!" ****Gias Laughed villainously, as the giant ship disappeared without a trace. **

** "****TURN YOURSELF IN WITH THE SWORD IN HAND IN THREE MONTHS, OR YOU WILL ALL PERISH!" ****Gias said, and silence filled the town once again. **

**Why did Gias attack The City of Hex? Why would he want Crystal and Flaira? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Forbidden Forest

**Last time of The Awakening... **

**Light and company needed to gather some supplies for the trip to the Forbidden Forest, but Flaira had some business with Crystal, so she stayed back. Meanwhile, Aqua, Cooper, and Light gathered the materials for the trip. But suddenly, Gias attacked The City of Hex, and capturing Flaira and Crystal. Will our hero's be able to rescue there friends in time, or will they all meet a terrible fate? Find out now!**

**Light, Cooper, and Aqua stood there for several minutes, at a lost for words. Finally, Light was the first to speak:  
**** "****Alright then, we have three months to track down Gias, find the Hexsword, defeat Gias, and rescue Flaira and Crystal… any idea where the ship could have gone Aqua?" **

** "****No Clue… All we can really do now is continue on our way to retrieve the Hexsword. Luckily, we have the supplies we need, so we can be on our way." **

**"****Alright then, let's go. Aqua, since Flaira was our navigator, you'll be taking over that role. So, lead thee way to the forest." Aqua nodded, and started to head out the castle gates.**

**"****Flaira… I can't believe she's gone…" Cooper whispered, as they went out of the city, and continued down a beaten down road. **

**" ****It's alright Cooper, we'll get her back, I promise." Light said, as he put his hand on Cooper's shoulder. **

**"****How can you be so positive Light!? You lost one of your only friends, and she might be dead for all we know!" Cooper yelled, as he pulled away from Light's hand. **

**"****... I know that, but we need to get going along the path, even if it's hard… here, let me give you example: You see the road we're walking along?" Light said.**

**"****Yea? What's so special about it? It's just a beat up road."**

**"****Right, but imagine it as your life. It's not so great, but we're still walking along it, right?"**

**"****Ok… I still don't get what you're saying Light…."  
**** "****What I'm trying to say is that you may get beaten up down your lifetime, but you'll never steer off of the road. Your life may be at a terrible point right now, but later on, it will get all better. Just look at the road: It's now all smooth." Light was right; just a minute ago, they were on a very jagged and bumpy road, but now they're on a nice, clear, smooth road.**

**"****... I think I understand now, thanks Light…." Cooper said, as they continued down the smoothed out road.**

**"****Aqua, how far are we to reaching the forest? Are we gonna make it by nightfall, or are we gonna have to camp out for the night?" Cooper asked, as Aqua looked up at the sky, and back down at his map. **

**"****Probably, here, we can make camp in those trees over here." Aqua said, as he grabbed a couple of dirt blocks, and made a staircase up to the leaves on the tree. **

**"****Here, climb up." Light and Cooper were hesitant, but went up the stairs, and into the trees after a bit. After Light had gotten past the first step, he removed the first block so that no zombies could come up at night. After that, Aqua placed dirt blocks around the area they were staying in, so skeletons couldn't shoot at them at night. Light had never noticed until now that the leaves were pretty high off the ground, even spiders couldn't get them from here. Plus, Cooper was in the process of building off on to two other trees, so that they could have there own private trees. Light decided to be helpful as well, and place an extra dirt block on every other block that was surrounding the trees. After a while, they had been able to make a nice, safe place to stay for the night. Luckily, Aqua had brought three beds for them all to sleep in, Flaira had taken the other bed from Aqua before they left. For the final touch, and just before nightfall as well, they had placed torches around the bridges, and bed areas. They all went over to Aqua's corner, where he had placed a furnace down, and was cooking some iron he had. **

**"****I had a little ore before you came, and we talked about this whole mess." Aqua said, as he handed the Iron ore over to Cooper. "You can have the ores, since you're the professional blacksmith here." Cooper placed it in his backpack, and the all sat there for a few moments, saying nothing to each other. All of them looked over to see the sun setting. They all smiled and sighed.**

**"****It's so beautiful… I wish I could always see the sun like that…" Aqua said, as h turned back around. "So, since they night is almost upon us, how about I let you learn a bit more about me, so, I'm eighteen, my father is the general of Hextorria's army, I'm actually the co-commander, so If he had something important to attend, or if he falls in battle, I take over the commander spot. Anyways, I-"**

**"****When did you start dating Crystal?" Cooper blurted out. Of course, Aqua gave him a look that meant: ****_I'm getting to that. So don't interrupt again, GOT IT?_**

**"****I started dating her about a year ago, so…. yea. Why Cooper? You interested in my girlfreind? It's a little out of your league i'm afraid, since, well, you're TOO YOUNG." Aqua said, as Cooper lunged at Aqua, but Light was able to grab him in time before they both fell of the tree.**

**"****LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Cooper screamed, while he was flailing his arms about, trying to get Light to loosen his grip. Meanwhile, Aqua was sitting across from them, laughing so hear, he was crying, and almost fell off the tree. **

**After a while, they all calmed down, and Aqua continued on with his story:**

**"****My father as I said, was a part of the Legendary Elements. He was the fourth person to join the group, along with Cooper's father, and Flaira mother. I forget who all joined their group, but it was the same elements, so yea, that's about it. Any questions?" **

**"****Nope."**

**"****None."**

**"****Really? You sure? I thought you would have at least one for each of you…"**

**"****Wait, actually I do have one." Cooper said. **

**"****Really!? What?"**

**"****How come you can stay so calm and cool, AND be able to make smart remarks? It's so… weird."**

**"****Oh, that… I can't really say. It just comes to me naturally, just like you being good at blacksmithing, and Light is always so positive all the time, even in the toughest situations… anyways, it's getting late, we should be heading to bed. " Aqua yawned, as he went to his bed, and Cooper and Light did the same in their corners. **

**Light and Aqua woke up early that morning, Cooper however, was still asleep. Light woke up that morning, ate a quick piece of beef, and started to tear down his side of the base. After he was about halfway completed, Cooper finally woke up, and did the same. Aqua however, teared down a bit of his side, and made another piece to the stair to the ground, so Light teared down the walls on the his area. After they had torn down the rest of the base, Cooper went down the staircase, and Light tore down the rest of the staircase as he was coming down as well. After Light had finished tearing down the stairs, Aqua looked down at his map, and continued on there way, this time off of the road. **

**"****So, how did we all sleep?" Aqua said, as he took a bite into a apple. **

**"****Fine I guess, I woke up a few times to zombie grunts, and a couple times, I thought they were starting to climb the tree." Light said, as he patted Cooper on the back, to jerk him back awake.**

**"****Huh!? What!? I didn't- oh… I slept fine, just a little tired…" Cooper yawned, as he started dozing off again, with Light occasionally patting his back so he would stay awake. **

**"****Good, because we got a big day today, we should be able to get to the entrance by nightfall, so let's get going!" **

**Aqua stopped suddenly that Light almost ran into him, but before he could, he looked at what he was looking at. They had made it. There was a reason they called it the Forbidden Forest, there was ominous green mist coming from the woods, the trees had to be at least 50 blocks tall, plus they were all clumped together, and when Light tried to look in to the forest, he couldn't because it was so dense. **

**"****Well, we shouldn't head in today, the sun's about to set, so.. let's set up camp. " Aqua said, as he started to dig underground, Light and Cooper did the same. They were all about three blocks away from each other, so they all dug forward, and they all met in a center point. Cooper placed some torches around them, as Light covered to holes, and dug around them. Surprisingly, the soil around them was just dirt, there was no cobblestone, which made it much easier. After they were done, they set up their beds next to each others, and sat there for a moment, and Aqua finally said:**

**"****Let's get to bed early tonight, we have a big day tomorrow…" Aqua said, as Cooper was already in his bed and asleep. After a bit, Aqua and Light dozed off into sleep as well. They never noticed the person watching them from the woods.**

**A couple minutes later, somebody came inside of the hole that Aqua, Cooper, and Light were sleeping in. The figure took all of the torches, and placed one in the center of them to get a better look at them.**

** "****Oooooooo! There soooo CUTE!" The figure whispered, as they chanted something, and some more figures came down, duct taped their mouths shut, and put them into sacks. After one of the figures took the torch, they closed the patches of dirt, and ran off into the forest, three boys in bags. **

**Who are the people that captured Light and company? Where are they taking them? And what ever happened to Flaira and Crystal? Find out Next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	12. Chapter 11: Protectors of the Blade

**Last time on the Awakening...**

**Light, Cooper, and Aqua made their way to the Forbidden Forest after the chaos at The City of Hex. They had camped out in front of the forest that night, when they were captured by mysterious people who took them into the forest! Who are these people and what do they want with Light and Company? Find out now!**

Light had another strange dream that night. He was in the strange vortex again, just like in his last dream. Then suddenly, nine bright lights surrounded him, each a different color. _Find us… you have one, now go find the other eight… _Suddenly, one of the lights came toward him, the color changing from bright pink, to a snowy white. The rest of them started to spin all around Light, and suddenly shoot off in all different directions. When he looked back at the ball of light he was holding, it was suddenly a white orb, which looked strangely familiar… But before he could remember, a bright light surrounded him, waking him up from his dream. He woke up so suddenly that the room around him was still a little bit blurry. After a couple of seconds, his vision came into view, which was… a girl starting right at him.

"GAHH!" Light screamed, as the girl screamed as well, and fell backwards. Light's vision had come back finally and it was… a girl, but not just a normal girl… one with… cat ears and a tail!?

"WA-what!? How do you have- wait…. are you a neko like those things from anime!?" Light said, as he looked down, and saw he was tied up, and he also saw that Cooper and Aqua were tied up as well.

"Wait, why are we tied up!? And you still haven't-" Suddenly, the girl put a finger on Light's lip.

"You're fine, and in good hands, unless we find out you're working for Gias…" The girl said, as she scratched her cat ear. "Anyways, we saw you three camp around the Forbidden Forest, and we didn't know if you were good or bad, so we brought you back to the village, and might I say…" The girl suddenly wrapped her tail around Light and sat down next to him. "You and your friends are very, very cute, and I hope I get to stay with you longer…" The girl said, as she kissed Light on the cheek. "My name is Lilly by the way, and I'm 16 years old by the way… See you all later!" She said, as she closed the jail cell door, winking at Light as she walked away.

"Ah, such an interesting site!" Light looked to his right to see that Aqua was looking at him, very amusingly.

Light groaned. "Please don't tell me you saw all of that…"

"Oh, I did, and might I say, she definitely has a very special bond with you." Aqua said, he looked around.

"Hey, Aqua, do you know where we are exactly?"

"I'd say that we're in the Nekordian's base, in a jail cell to be exact."

"Wait, a nekordo… what!?"

"Nekordian. It's the tribe that lives in the Forbidden Forest. Only a select few have ever seen them, and I guess we were lucky… If we don't get cooked or killed off…" Aqua said, as closed his eyes." "It's a long shot… but there may be a Legendary Element living here…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive. I remember my dad saying something about the Nekordians when he was telling me about his story… Plus, their village is close to the ruins of the Hexsword. Another name for the Nekordians is The Protectors of the Blade, which makes sense, being they're so close to the ruins. Anyways, we shouldn't waste our energy, let's just try to get some more sleep before they come pick us up for… whatever they're planning…" Aqua said, as he closed his eyes, and fell back asleep, and after a few moments, Light too, fell back asleep.

"Alright you lazy oafs, time to get up." Light opened his eyes up a bit, to see what the commotion was about, but then shut his eyes again.

"HEY! GET UP!" Suddenly, Light felt a blow right in his stomach, which got him instantly awake. He felt like he was about to throw up, but looked up at who kicked him, which was a boy Nekordian, with a blue tail and ears.

"Ouch… was that really necessary…?" Light groaned, as the guard went behind him, untied the rope, helped him up, but then put rope around his wrists.  
"Hey! What's the big ide-"

"Don't worry, you're all just going to see the village elder for a little chat."

"...And what exactly is this "chat" going to be about exactly?" Light asked, ash saw other guards with Cooper and Aqua; Cooper looking terrified because the guard was about two feet taller than him, and Aqua looking calm as he always was.

"Oh nothing big, just between if we should spare you or kill you off one by one…" Light couldn't see him, but he knew he was smiling evilly at him. After Cooper and Aqua were tied around wrists, they led them out of the jail cell, and out the door into the village, where it was surprisingly light out. Light looked around as the villagers went about their business; the children bustling about through the streets, some of them looking at Light, Cooper, and Aqua as they went along, giving them confused and mystified looks. The men of the village were busy doing several different things; such as building new huts for the village or fixing the roof on old huts. The other men were walking around the village in simple leather armor with either an iron sword, long sword or rapier. Some of them gathered together at one point, whispered among each other, and then ran off in different directions into the woods. Some of the women were bustling about through the village as well, carrying food, water, or supplies to different people, and all of the elderly were all on one hut, talking among themselves, playing card, or doing some other things. After walking along, for a bit, with the soldiers behind them of course, into a small hut that looked over 100 years old. A they entered the hut, it was very damp and dark, and the only lighting in the room was a single candle. The soldiers behind all of them pushed them to the ground, and went to guard the door so they couldn't get out.  
"Elder, I have brought you the captives, you can decide their fate now."

"_Very good Varbodus, wait outside for further instructions…._" The elder said, as the soldier nodded, and went to go guard the door with the other two. Light struggled to turn around, but finally was able to turn around to see the elder, that didn't seem to be very elderly. She looked to look only about 50 years old. But she still had bright yellow ears, and a bushy white tail.

"_So, you are the ones who were found by my people… So, I must ask you, why were you planning on entering the forest?_" The lady said, as she looked up at them.

"Uh, we three are a part of a group called the Legendary Elements, and we've come to retrieve the Hexsword. You see, two of our friend who are a part of the Legendary Elements were captured by Gias, and we need to-" Light suddenly stopped to see the Lady was crying.

"_I-I never… I never thought you would return… I thought you were dead because of that…_" The lady shook her head. "_I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, please… continue on with your- Oh! I one thing I forgot…" _ The lady said, as she clapped her hand, as what must have been a servant for the elder, brought a star shaped jewel to her. "_Please, take this to the shrine… It's the only way into to shrine where the blade sleeps…_" She grabbed the jewel, and gave it to Light. "_One more thing I forgot to ask of you three… what are your names? I know one of you is Jacob's son, the wielder of the Hexsword, but what are your names?_" Light then knew at that moment that she was one of the Legendary elements that went alongside his father during his travels.

"My name is Cooper mam. My father's name is Albert, I'm his son, who is also a professional blacksmith." The elder chuckled. "_Why, good ol Albert, always had a way of making us smile… Plus he has a wonderful son!_" She said, as Cooper turned bright pink.

"My name is Aqua; Benedict, my father, is the commander of the Hexxtoria army, and I'm his son."

"_Oh, is that so? Feisty Benedict, always had smart remarks and kept us motivated… If only I could see him now… _" The elder shook her head. "_But with all of that aside, I need to make a request for you three… Of course, I have given you the key to enter the shrine, but… our village is in grave danger. About a month ago, vicious monsters have been appearing around the outside of the ruins, and around the shrine. We've been able to deal with these monsters in the past of course, but more and more keep appearing each day, and our supplies for defending our village is running low. Plus, we get all of our medication from the shrine as well. There are special flowers that grow there that help us to make our medicine. So, if you don't mind when you're in there, to defeat the monsters inside, and destroy whatever's causing them to come back every day…. Also, I'll need you to grab a couple of flowers from the shrine while you're there as well._" The elder clapped her hands again, and this time, the girl that Light saw before came in. "_This is my Daughter Lilly. Just as I was chosen, she is one of the Legendary Elements. I'm sure her white magic and healing spells will help tremendously throughout your travels… And Lilly, try not to flirt with so many guys._" Lilly walked over by Light, and winked at him.

"_Here, you'll need this satchel to store the flowers in as well, once you've finished taking care of business at the ruins, you can come back here and rest for a few days to restore your energy._" The elder then gave Light a small satchel, and smiled at Light.

"_Good luck, young hero._" And suddenly, the elder vanished without a trace.

**What happened to Lilly's mother? What's going on inside of the ruins? Will Lilly ever stop hitting on Light? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	13. Chapter 12: Magic Lessons

**Hello Good People of Fanfiction! I'm sorry for not uploading Tuesday OR Wednesday. I was so busy both days, that I didn't have enough time to upload. So, someone said I should just saw I will upload two chapters a week. And that's exactly what I plan to do. So, Instead of every Tuesday and Thursday, I will be uploading twice a week. Sorry to keep you waiting, and enjoy the chapter!**

As they were about to leave, the guards stopped them.

"Hey, where do you think you're all going? You're not done-" The soldier looked behind them, to see that the elder had disappeared.

"Oh… well then, go ahead. We'll be waiting here for you to escort you all to the ruins. Get whatever you need from our townsfolk, and come talk to me when you're ready." The soldier said, as the other two moved out of the way, and they headed out of the door.

"Alright, so Aqua, do we need any other supplies before we go?" Light asked, as they went along throughout the village.

"Well, one thing we need to ask Lilly for is all of our equipment back… as you can see, we have nothing in our inventory." Aqua was right: Light looked into his inventory, and there was nothing in there.

"Hey! Lilly, what did you do with all of our stuff!?" Light yelled, as Lilly went by Light.

"Hey, don't worry about it! It's all in our storage unit… just follow me!" Lilly said, as she ran off, with Aqua, Light, and Cooper barely being able to keep up.

Lilly eventually stopped in front of a giant hut that was hidden behind the village. It was much larger than all of the other village huts, and had a lock on the door to get into the hut. Lilly grabbed a key from her back pocket, opened the door, and stepped inside, Light and Co. behind her. As they entered, it was pitch black.

"Oh, sorry… here's the light switch." Light heard something click, and then a small, dim light came on. When Lih got used to the light, he saw all sorts of different things: food, armor, medicine, ores, and all of their supplies. Aqua walked towards the supplies and began rummaging through it.

"Potions… weapons…food… yup. It's all here."

"Of course silly! Why wouldn't it be? We're not thieves."

"Yea… says the person who kidnapped us in and threw us into jail…" Cooper said, as he picked up his hammer and placed it into his hotbar.

"Oh… That, yea… sorry I guess. Anyways, I got you your stuff back didn't I? You can at least thank me for that!" Lilly said, as she walked over by the door.

" I'll be outside if you need anything. Feel free to take any other materials if you need to." Lilly said, as she winked at Light, and walked outside.

"Thank goodness we can be away from her for a bit… I thought I was going to explode!" Light said, as he gathered up his diamond sword, food, and potions.

"Oh really Light? For a second there, I thought you actually LIKED Lilly… But maybe it was my imagination…" Aqua smirked

"S-Shut up Aqua!" Light stammered, and blushed a pinkish red.

"Hey, look at this Cooper. It's an old spell book." Light said, as he was rummaging through the other supplies, and gave the book to Cooper.

"Oooo! Nice find Light, let's take a look…. Huh. I can't seem to read it, it's in some sort of other language…"

" You're right Cooper. It's in Xilament, a language used in an ancient tribe long ago. However, I myself have been able to learn the language and I should be able to decipher whatever this book is. Here, hand it to me." Aqua said, as Cooper gave Aqua the book.

"...Ah, I see now. This is an old spell book. It seems like an earth spell book as well. Well Cooper, you should be able to learn some basic earth spells from this book. Nothing to advanced really, but you'll learn more powerful spells later on. Well, let's take a go at these shall we? Light, you may as well come along as well. You might be able to pick us a thing or two from our training." Aqua said, as he closed the book, and headed outside with Light and Cooper; Lilly racing after them after she locked up the storage unit.

They walked along an old path to a training ground that Lilly told them about after she caught up to them.

"Just a little farther, and we should be there…" She said, as the path cleared up to reveal a very open area in the woods. It had all sorts of different training equipment lying around, dummies were set up in some areas with targets on their stomachs, and shards of broken armor and weapons lay all around the area.

"So, welcome to the training are! This is where most of our soldiers train, and to-be soldiers." Lilly said.

"Perfect. Cooper, come with me to the center of the field. Light, find a seat somewhere near our training, but not too close. we don't want the legendary her killed, now do we?"

"Oh, I'll GLADLY take him off your hand Aqua… take as much time as you need." Lilly said, as Light felt her tail around him.

"Alright then, see you later you two." He said, as they walked off towards the center of the field, and Light and Lilly sat down on a tree stump not to far from the training.

"Alright then Cooper, the first thing we're going to do is to test your strength, accuracy, and speed. Don't worry about me: I can most likely doge out of your attacks, and I won't strike you with my sword, only the grip of the sword."

Cooper nodded, and ran toward Aqua at tremendous speed for someone who is carrying a 5 block wide hammer. Aqua quickly dogged out of the way, but Cooper counterattacked with the grip of the hammer. It hit Aqua directly in the stomach. Aqua gasped, and wobbled backward.

"Alright then… time for some offense!" Aqua charged at him in a blur, and hit Cooper right in the stomach as well. Cooper stumbled back, and Aqua came in for a second strike, but Cooper countered it, and was able to land a hit with his hammer right on the head. Aqua flew back against a tree, and dust covered all around him. Cooper smirked.

"I guess I won…" Cooper panted

"Oh really? You should never let your guard down Cooper!" Light suddenly saw Cooper fall down, and through the dust… He saw Aqua behind Cooper. Luckily, Cooper sat right back up after he woke up from the stab.

"H-how did you do that!? There was no way you could have dodged my hammer attack, and came behind me in that amount of time!"

"Simple: I used some magic; a duplication spell to be exact. Water replica. As you can see, the person you thought you hit wasn't actually me. Just look!" He was right: where they saw Cooper hit Aqua, there was no one there. Instead just a puddle.

"Wow… Anyways, how did I do? Pretty good for someone who's only know basic-"

"Hey, that reminds me Coopee… How exactly do you swing your hammer around anyways? It must weigh a ton!" Light said, as he went over by Cooper.

"Oh, that's simple. I've been able to add extra support where my hands go." He let go of one of his hands, and Light saw around the entire area where he put his hand was some sort of metal.

"Plus, these gloves are attracted to metal, so my hand is able to stay very firm when I swing it around a lot, and this metal also makes my strength 10 times more powerful, so that's why-"

"Yea, that's great and all, but Light should come sit back down with me… weren't you…" Lilly suddenly appeared behind Light and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and started to drag him off. Before he was out of reach, Light mouthed _HELP ME!_ But Aqua and Cooper were already back to training.

"Alright Cooper, let's get back to learning some spells. As I said before, these are just basic spells, but later on, you'll learn more powerfull spells later on. So, to demonstrate… I'll show you some of my spells."

Suddenly, Aqua hair raised up, and his eyes turned a dark blue. His swords suddenly were surrounded by water.

"_WaterFALL!"_  
The water from the swords bursted out water, and created two giant water bubbles. The bubbles the collided, and exploded, drenching Cooper in water, and was engulfed in a tiny water bubble. But a few seconds later, the Bubble exploded, and Cooper gasped for air, and Aqua returned normal again.

"Just a example, sorry for putting in you that situation… Anyways, let's get on with the lesson. First… you need to concentrate your energy into your weapon. Since your element is earth, you should be able to make your hammer solid rock. So all I want you to do right now is transforming your hammer into a solid rock."

"Alright, I'll try" Cooper then closed his eyes, and his hair started to stand up, but only a few seconds later… they fell back down. Cooper then opened his eyes, and sighed.

"Aqua, I tried as hard as I could, but it's no use…"

"It's alright Cooper, no one masters transforming your blade in one day! However, I do want you to learn at least one spell today so…"

Aqua suddenly grabbed a potion out of his pocket, that was glowing a bright blue.

"Drink this. It will increase your magic power for about two hours." Cooper took the potion, and drank after a few sips.

"Mmm! Tasted like blueberry, anyways… I'll try again." Cooper closed his again, and his hair stood up a lot faster then before. Slowly but surely, the hammer started to turn into pure rock, but the spikes turned into pure metal. Cooper opened his eyes again, and looked at his hammer, stunted.

"WOOAAAAAH! Sweet!" Cooper yelled, as he swung his hammer around.

"Alright, alright, don't get too excited, we haven't even taught you a spell yet. Alright let's see here…. This one should do good! Alright Cooper you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Alright then. All you have to do is slam your hammer into the ground, and as you're about to hit the ground, say: _EARTH SHATTER!_ And it should do something, but I'm not entirely sure what…"

Cooper nooded, and swung his hammer, and said

"_EARTH SHATTER!_" And he swung his hammer into the ground, but nothing happened. But a couple seconds later, Giant metal and rock spies came out of the ground, and grew spikes of their own.

"WOAH! AWESOME!"

"Wow… well done Cooper, but that's all I wanted to do for today. You can use that in battle tomorrow when we explore the ruins; right now it's getting late, we should be heading back to the village. Lilly, I you don't mind.."

"Sure! We can head back right now. You all can sleep in my house tonight!"

Light then groaned. "Ok, but one exception, you sleep on the COMPLETE OPPOSITE side of the house where I'm sleeping."  
"Ok! Let's go then!" Lilly said, as they all left the training site.

**What will happen inside the ruins? Will Light ever learn spells like Aqua and Cooper? And will Lilly ever ask Light out on a date? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	14. Chapter 13: Mystic Mark

**Last time of The Awakening...**

**Light and co. had just been asked to get rid of the monsters lurking in the ruins. Before they departed, Cooper had found a book having some basic spells in it. Aqua decided to teach Cooper some spells for the ruins trip. What will happen in the Ruins? Find out now!**

Light had woken up a lot later than he usually does; Aqua was already up making some… sort of breakfast. Light yawned and turned over on his side, he was still a bit tired, he wanted to sleep a bit more- but was woken straight up when he saw that Lily was sleeping right next to him.

"GAHH! WHAT THE HECK LILLY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" Light yelled as he jumped out of his bed. That woke Lilly and Cooper straight up. As soon as she woke up, she gave a innocent smile.

"I'm sorry Light you just looked too cute when you're sleeping.." She got up and hugged Light, Light proceeding to blush.

"Can you forgive-"

"Puppy eyes won't work on me; never has, never will."

"Phooey!" She said, as she realised Light and began to pout. All three boy sighed.

"She's hopeless…" Cooper said.

"Guess you'll have to live with he liking you all the time.." Aqua said.

"Yea, I gues- HEY!" Light said.

After they all settled down, they ate breakfast; made by Aqua , which was Cooked melon, baked potatoes, and a cookie for each of them.

"Wow Aqua, I didn't know you were such great cook!" Cooper said, as he bit into a melon, and spat out the seeds.

"It's nothing to brag about, I've made better dishes back at the castle. Anyways, let's pack up our things and be on our way." They all nodded, finished the rest of the food, pack their things, and went to go find the guards. They left Lilly's house, went to go find the elder's hut, most likely the guards will be at her house, protecting they made their way through the village, several people stopped and shaked all of their hands saying: "Praise the gods fo brinigng you here… Please, will you b able to fix the Ruins? …" And many other things. Most of the children running stopped and stared at Light, Cooper, and Aqua; amazed at the weapons they were holding, and some of them even went up to them and asked to hold their weapons. After what had seemed like an hour for the hut, they found it, and as they predicted, the guards were guarding the gate. They went up to them, and held their spears in front of the opening.

"Stop where you- oh, it's you three, and Lilly. You all ready to enter the ruins?" The soldier asked. They all looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Very well. Let's go then." The soldier said, as the other one went behind them, and they walked off into the forest.

They had been walking for what had seemed like a half an hour, when suddenly, mist started to surround them. The soldier continued to walk without hesitation, and stopped at a fork in the path, each going the opposite direction. The soldier stopped for a moment to see which way they should go, then they continued down the right path. After a few minutes they came to another fork in the road, this time having three separate ways. Once again, the soldier paused for a moment, and then went down the middle pathway. After another half an hour of walking, the fog cleared out, and it became very bright. They came out of the woods, and came to sort of a plains. Except, it was covered in debris that was covered in moss. Light looked around at the different types of debris that covered the area around them. There were statues that half of it was on a pedestal, and the other on the ground in pieces, and covered in moss. Pieces of what looked like columns lay on the ground, as if it were hit with giant object. After walking through all the debris, they came to the ruins entrance, which was covered in mold and vines. But for what it was, it looked like a jungle temple entrance from vanilla minecraft.

"Alright you four, there's some sort of monster that has infested the ruins. We need you all to head in there and destroy who or whatever's inside of there. We'll be outside guarding the gates while you're in there. Alright? Then go on in!"

The soldier pushed them all in, and they all headed down the stairs. As they continued down the steps, it kept getting dimmer… And dimmer… Until it was almost impossible to see.

"Here, I got this, this will lighten this place up a bit!" Lilly said, as she grabbed something out of her inventory, and casted the spell:

"_Holy Light!_" Suddenly, a giant light engulfed them, and when he opened his eyes, it was entirely bright down in the ruins. Light then looked at Lilly to find her holding a white staff. The staff had a bright blue orb on the bottom, and the top had a bright pink crystal with two sides that looked like claws holding it in place.

"Whoa… is that your weapon Lilly?" Cooper asked.

"Yup! It's my white mage staff! I don't do offense, I help on the sidelines and help you that way! However, I do have a couple of spells that help in battle."

"Great, that will help us a lot in battle-"

"_Whooooooo put ooooout ooour darknessss!?" _A voice hissed, as Ligh saw five shadows turning a corner, all being spiders… that were unfamiliar to Light except one of them. The middle one, who seemed to be the leader, was a normal spider he'd seen in normal minecraft before. The other four seemed unfamiliar to him. The two behind them almost looked like centipedes, except 10x their normal size. One of them in the front right, it looked like a normal spider as well, except it was orange, and had giant pinches that looked like they could snap your body in half. The other on the left was the same, except it was green, and had some sort of tank filled with green slime on its back.

"_Sssssoooo! Tressspassers! Trying to sssteal the sssssacred blade that destoooyed us looong agooo? Well, we woon't let yooou! Attack!" _ The normal spider raised one of it's legs signaling for them to attack. They all came charging at once, two of them on the floor, and the other three on the ceiling. Lilly stayed about 5 feet behind them, while Ligh, Cooper, and Aqua got up close and personal with them. The two centipede that were on the floor joined together, and made a wheel of sorts, and game charging at them. Aqua ran at them full on, while Cooper and Light dealt with the other three. Aqua raced toward them neither of them showing signs of slowing down. But at the very last second, Aqua jumped, and used his two blades to grab the sides of them, and throw them against the wall. They crashed right into the wall, dizzy for a couple seconds then, came charging at him separately.

"Aqua, here! _Strengthen!"_ Lilly said, as Aqua suddenly glowed a fiery red. The two centipedes stopped for a moment, then came charging at him again, but this time, Aqua didn't move as they were drawing closer to him, suddenly, a bright spell circle appear around him, and his hair stood on edge.

"_All of those who are willing to meet death shall feel my WRATH! MYSTIC WHIRLPOOL!_" Suddenly, giant waves came crashing into the two centipedes, and kept them under water, Aqua then, suddenly dived into the water, and Light and Cooper could see the whole thing. The centipedes, were drowning underwater, and Aqua was closing in on them, looking like he was walking on water, and finally came to the centipedes, and hacked and slashed at both of them, being a pure blur as he did it as well. He stopped with both of his swords behind him, then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, both of the centipede exploded into a hundred pieces, and the water settled down. All of them, even the spiders were staring at Aqua in awe.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"_R-retreat! We must inform the Queen! They're coming to us!"_ The main spider screamed, as they all scampered away.

"Aqua… How did you"

"It's My Mystic Mark. It's a spell or move you can only use when you've reached your limit. As you continue to fight in battles, you can use them once you see a bright white mark on your hand. Then, and only then can you use it. Also, there are many Mystic Marks inside that you can learn. That was just one of mine, I have about three others that I can perform. Anyways, we should be on our way, we need to reach whoever this "Queen is before they do. Also, we need to be cautious when traveling through here, who know what kinds of soldiers or traps they have set here…" Aqua said, as he walked down the hallway the spiders went down, and the other three followed behind him, still stunned at what happened just then.

**Who is the Queen? Will anybody be able to show their Mystic Mark? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	15. Chapter 14: Battleships

_Just as a side note, this chapter takes place at the time that Crystal and Flaira get captured._

"Ugh… What happened…?" Flaira groaned, and then suddenly remembered: Gias's forces came and knocked both Crystal and her out.

"Wait! Where's Light!? And Cooper!? And-"

"Jeez, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep…"

Flaira turned around to see someone sitting in the corner of the room, blocked off by the shadow in the cell.

"Who are you?" Flaira asked, as she looked around to see Crystal in the other cell across from them.

"I don't know it's up for you decide…" The figure got up, and stepped into the light, revealing herself. Flaira looked at her with a puzzled expression. The girl looked to be around maybe 13 or 14 years old, had bright purple hair, and leafy green eyes.

"Name's Ashley. Your's?"

"Uh, Flaira, but how-"

"I got stuck in this stupid cell because I didn't want to join the alliance with Gias. Besides, I'm a part of the Rebellion, a group of soldiers that help the City of Hex's army. It's nothing special though; just bring them supplies, help with battles, etc., etc… Anyways, how did you goodie goodies end up in here?" Flaira's Hair Instantly stood up in anger, and glowed a ruby red.

"GOODIE GOODIE!? YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR THE ARMY! IF YOU WANT A GOODIE GOODIE, ASK THE GIRL IN THE CELL ACROSS FROM US!" Flaira screamed with anger.

"Ok, ok, soooory… Anyways, who's that over there? She hasn't woken up yet." Ashley asked, as she handed Flaira a piece of bread.

"Eat, after you were in those Elemental cages, you must be tired; those suck the magic out of you like nothing else."

Flaira hesitated, but she was hungry, so she took the bread and ate a bit of it, it was stale, but it was something to preventing starvation.

"That's Crystal. She's the Princess of The City. She's hardly had any battle experience though; he father wouldn't even let her out of the castle walls. Unlike me and you, who have had at least some experience… By the way, what weapon do you use for fighting?" She asked, as she got up, and looked around at the other cages, and around them. There was nothing inside of any of the jail cells, except the ones that they were in. There were a few guards guarding each of their cells, all of them being a mob called the necromancer from Hexxit. Flaira saw in one of the guard's pockets, they had a set of keys; no doubt that they were the ones for their cages. All of them looked exactly alike; except that they were all holding different weapons, one of them a sword, a dagger, a rapper, and a long sword. Flaira looked at the two guarding Crystal's cage, both looking very intent on their job. Flaira then grabbed Ashley by the collar of her shirt, and dragged her to the back of their jail cell.

"Hey- Ow! What are you-?"

"Just be quiet!" She dragged her to the corner that Ashley was sitting before, and started to whisper to her.

"Have ever tried to break out of here? The guard across from us has a set of key that will open our cages. Do you know of any way to know the four guards out all at the same time?" Flaira whispered, as she saw Crystal wake up, and crawl away from the guards in fear.

"Well now I see why you said see you said she was the goodie goodie… anyways, I would have something one me, but the guards took them away from me- wait… actually I have just the thing…" She got up and went over into the opposite corner of the cell, signaling Flaira to follow her.

"Alright, you need to stand up behind me, so that the guards can't see me grabbing something out of the cage, got it? It'll take me about 2 minutes, so try to distract the guards while I grab it out." Flaira nodded, showing that she understood the message. She got up so that Ashley could start to take away some of the bricks in the corner. Flaira couldn't think of any way to distract them, so she started to talk to crystal.

"Hey Crystal! Did you enjoy your little nap?"

"... Shut up Flaira, I'm not in the mood…" Crystal whispered, as she turned a little bit away from Flaira.

"Hey, don't get so depressed! We'll be out of here in no time!" Flaira said as cheerfully as she could.

"...Says you… How can we escape? It's over Flaira, We're about to be executed I bet, and I bet Light has forgotten all about you…"

"Jeez, you sure are depressed… Snowy."

Almost instantly, Crystal got up and went by the bars on the cage.

"What did you just call ME?"  
"Oh, you don't remember Snowy? I gave you that nickname when we were kids. You used to love that nickname Snowy, aren't you happy I'm calling you-"

"WE BOTH AGREED WHEN WE WERE 13, THAT WE WOULDN'T USE THAT NICKNAME ANY MORE!" Crystal yelled, as she rattled the bars, and the soldiers banged on the bars to stop Crystal from banging on them any further. Even though the guards stopped Crystal from rattling the bars, she still was raging about the nickname in her cell.

"Alright, I've got it, now we just need to head back into the other corner…" Ashley said, as they went back into the shady corner of their cell.

"Alright, now we just need some sparks, and we should be able to light this baby up."

"I got this covered… _SPARKLER!_"

Suddenly, sparks flew out of Flaira's fingertips, and ignited the fuse, Ashley then quickly threw the bomb right in the center of the four guards.

"Hold your breath!" Ashley whispered, as Flaira covered their mouths, and Crystal seeing this did the same. It was too late for the guards to cover their mouths, because some purple gas came out of the bomb, putting all the guards to sleep. After what had seemed like 5 minutes, the gas cleared out of the room, and they were able to breathe again.

"Alright, hey Crystal! Grab the keys from the guard, and get us out of here!" Flaira said, as Crystal saw the keys in the guard's pockets, and grabbed them, and opening up her cage, and theirs as well. After they were all free, they all high fived each other and Ashley Started to speak:

"Alright, we have about a half an hour before they wake up. We need to grab our weapons, supplies, and anything else we may need. We need to avoid as many soldiers as possible, and find the escape pods. But first…"

Ashley picked up the Iron sword one of the guards was holding.

"Pick your weapon, we may need to fight."

Crystal and Flaira looked at each other, shrugged, and choose their weapons; Flaira's being the long sword, and Crystal's being the rapier. They all nodded, and ran off into the hallway.

"Hold up for a moment…" Ashley stopped them in front of a corner, peeked behind it, and jerked her head back.

"...Just as I thought… they have the safe guarded… Flaira, and be your long sword."

Flaira gave the sword to Ashley, and she threw her Iron sword at one of the guards, which stabbed him right in the chest. The soldier jumped, and looked stunned, but then Ashley threw the long sword at him, landing right in the chest as well, killing him. Ashley then signaled them to continue towards the safe, Crystal trying out the passcode, as Ashley and Flaira grabbed their swords, both of them covered in blood from the soldiers.

"Dang it! I can't figure out this code!" Crystal said, as she banged on the keypad.

"Here, we don't need that keypad; I'll just use a little magic! _ FIRE DRILL!_" Suddenly, Flaira's entire arm came engulfed in flame, and started to swirl around, looking sort of like a drill, then, fire came out of the front of the flames, and Flaira directing around in a circle. The circle that Flaira drew in the metal melted away, making the vault accessible. They climbed in, revealing all sorts of different treasures inside. They found their things hidden right in front. They also grabbed a few extra things; such as food, armor, and extra weapons, then they climbed out, and went to go look for the escape pods. They had never noticed the security cameras watching their every move, from inside the cells, to breaking inside of the vault.

**Will Gias capture Flaira and Co.? How did they not notice the security cameras? And will we ever find out about Ashley? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	16. Chapter 15: Flaira's Recapture

_I couldn't think of anything clever for this, so... yea._

After dodging a few more guards, they had stumbled across the main control room. Of course, they were out of the view of any monster coming in or out of the control room, but they still were curious as to what was inside.

"You think we should risk it? There's a good chance we might get caught…." Crystal said, as she looked behind her to check if any guards were coming.

"Yea, but…" Flaira then saw three guards that looked like the ones who imprisoned them, and it gave Flaira an idea.

"Hey, why don't we just go pay those guards a visit, steal their clothes, and then sneak into the control room?" Flaria said.

"Sure, why they'll never notice… Except for the fact that their MEN! We'll be so obvious, it won't even-" Flaira then shushed her, because someone was coming this way, they of course, killed them, and put the body where they put the rest of them; into a closet right next to them.

"wait a moment… hey look! it's a girl!" Flaira said, as she took the corpse back out.

"Huh. You're right Flaira… I wonder if…" Ashley said, as looked at the four corpses in the closet. " Hey, two of these are also girls… how convenient… well, let's take their suits then, and go find a changing room…"

"Ugh… this smells terrible, and it itches too much!" Crystal whined, as he started to scratch herself like a dog with fleas.

"Stop complaining, at least we were able to get blood stains out, and they fit us all… Who knew these monsters did laundry…." Flaira said, as she walked out of the changing room. Luckily, the rooms weren't too far from the control room, plus, they could walk around freely in the ship. Once they made it to the central control room, they had a pep talk before entering the room.

"Alright, so… we talk about where we're heading, what he needs Light for, and whatever other questions that we may have. Any questions?"

"Yea, who's Light?" Ashley asked, as they got out of their huddle.

"Oh… I'll tell you later." Flaira said, as the door opened to the central control room, all of them looking around at the different things in there. It looked like any normal control room; they had about 5 or 6 people in different pods, each of them touching the screens in front of them. almost all of them looked identical, except that some of them looked like they were piloting the ship, some of them looking at different security cameras, and other looking at what looked like a damage detection of some sort. They all walked down the steps, where they saw Gias sitting in a giant chair, looking out the window at the clouds.

"Um… Gias, sir?" Gias grunted at Flaira, meaning that he was listening… or that they he didn't want to talk, but Flaira continued:

"I forgot exactly what some of our goals are… could you answer some questions for me and my friends?"

Gais turned his giant crystallized head toward them, glared for a few moments, then turned his head back towards the screen.

Fine, what? Entertain me, even though I JUST told the three of you my objectives this morning, but perhaps you have very little memory.

Flaira started to sweat a little… Did he know that they were disguised? She couldn't think about that now, she needed answers.

"Ok, so… Why exactly do we want Light? I mean, is there really a-"

Gias then turned his head at them more sharply this time, and glaring like he was looking into their souls.

I need his power, his very… essence. The only thing standing between me and Ultima Element is that wretched boy. If I simply kill him, and take his essence, I won't have any trouble reaching the shrine. Any other idiotic questions?

_This is bad… he's on to us.. I gotta act fast…. but how? Our weapons are useless against him, besides… I don't think a spear, rapier, and dual pistols will help us defeat him… _Flaira thought, as she looked at Ashley and Crysta; both ready to pull out their weapons if they have to.

"Yea, just one… where exactly are we heading to?" Flaira asked as confident as she could.

Gais hesitated to ask, still glaring right at Flaira, and continued:

We're heading back to our base at the mountain summit Vovalgia. Once we reach the summit, I will bee able to regain some of my powers, and devastate these pathetic humans once again! Gias roared, and all the people in the room cheered as well.

"Uh.. Alright then… we'll be heading back to our posts now, thanks for the questions!" Flaira said, as they all started to speed walk towards the door.

And just where do you think you're going… PRISONERS!

Suddenly, three guards came out of nowhere, and grabbed the three girls.

"Dang! Time to use other means of escaping…" Ashley said, as she got her hand loose from the guard, who tried to grab her again, but it was too late, because Ashley had already grabbed out her pistols, and shot him straight in the head, then shot the other guards in the legs. They both screamed in pain, while Crystal and Flaria got loose, grabbed their weapons, and stabbed them straight in the head.

Impressive! Just as I would expect from the Legendary Elements! But, I'm afraid, your time is up… Gias then snapped his fingers, and ten more guards came in, surrounding Flaira, Ashley, and Crystal.

Now, let's make a little deal. I'll let you go free, IF and ONLY IF you tell me where that WRETCHED LIGHT IS! Gias roared. Or, you could die right here and now, and not be able to return to your friends you love so, so much! Gias said, as the guards came closer to all of them. The choice is yours, but make it fast!

_Damn, we were so close… Wait, I've got it! It's a long shot, but it's worth a try…_

"Aright Gias, you're deals are all fine and dandy, but now I have a offer for you! release these two, and let them escape…"

"Flaira, no… You can't do this!" Crystal sobbed.

"... And take me as a prisoner. You can do whatever you want with me, beat me, kill me, touched me, do whatever the hell you want, just let these two go!" Flaira yelled.

Gias looked at her for a moment, then smiled evilly.

Alright, I'll let these two go… Lower your weapons and let them pass. Gias said, as they lowered their weapons, and they pushed the two outside.

"Flaira… no, FLAIRRAAAAA!" Crystal screamed, as the doors closed behind them. Flaira lowered her head, and then looked back at Gias.

"So, what? Are you gonna kill me?" Flaira yelled.

Oh, no my sweet, we have something else for you.. The soldiers then led her toward him… Then Gias grabbed her by her cheeks.

You'll be taking a little nap, and when you wake, you'll be a little present for Light… Sweet dreams, Flaira! Suddenly, Flaira's vision got blurry, until she saw herself collapse, and black out.

Outside of the control room, Crystal was sobbing, while Ashley dragged her along to find the escape pods.

"F-Flaira… w-why!? WHY!?" Crystal sobbed.

"Be quiet! Do you want us to be caught!? Even though he let us go, I still don't trust him…" Ashley said, as they made their way towards the signs that said:

Escape Pods This Way

"Well, how convenient. Ashley and Crystal turned right, and saw the escape pods ahead of them. They continued moving forward, until a man walked in front of the pods. Both Crystal and Ashley stopped, and they glared at the man for a few seconds, and after a while, they realized he wasn't human; he actually half snake! He had bright green scales all along his body, and had a small snake tail.

"Hello there, namessss Andrew… and if you want to escape you'll have to-" Suddenly, Ashley was right behind him, and had both of her guns pointed at his head.  
"And unless you want to get shot, I suggest you get out of the way." Ashley said, in a calm, yet intimidating voice.

"Y-yea, what'cha gonna do if I don't?" Andrew stammered.

Ashley took one of her guns off of him, and shot at the wall.

"... That's what goanna happen."

Andrew was sweating like a pig now, but eventually, he gave up trying to get out of the situation, and ran away.

"YOU'LL REGRET THISSSS! ONE DAY YOU WILL! I SSSSSSWEAR!" Andrew yelled, as he ran off. After a moment of silence, they both got inside the pod, Ashley pressed a couple of buttons, apparently, the buttons she was pressing where coordinates, but after a bit, she finally pressed the go button, and they rocketed toward the ground, leaving Flaira behind, to whatever Gias wants to do with her.

_I couldn't think of any questions either... oops..._


	17. Chapter 16: The Last Puzzle

Light and co. had been able to progress further into the ruins. They had encountered a couple more spiders, and had made it about 5 floors below.

"Ugggghhh… Are we there yet Lilly? I'm Starrrrving…." Cooper groaned, and all their stomachs growled at once, them all looking at each other.

"I guess we could stop for a moment…" Light said, as he sat down on the floor, taking out a few slices of melon. and started to eat the melon, while the rest of them sat down as well, each pulling out different foods; Cooper grabbing out some melon as well, Aqua had baked potatoes, and Lilly had sunflower seeds. As they ate, they all were watching each other's backs, just in case some of the spiders came back and attacked them.

After eating, they all got back up, and continued down a passageway that led them to another staircase going downwards.

"Jeez, how far down does this dungeon go Lilly? This is the sixth staircase that we've been down!" Light said, as they were walking down the stairs.

"There should only be one more staircase after this one, but that one's really far off… Anyways, hey Aqua? Did you ever give Cooper that mana potion before we came in?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me about that Lilly… Here Cooper, I have extras if you run out of power." Aqua said, as he pulled out a bright blue mana potion, and gave it to Cooper, which he drank.

"Also, have any of your poison resistance potions run out yet? I have a few more but…"

"I don't think mine has, but hand me an extra one to hold on to just in case." Light said, as Aqua handed him the potion. They had reached the bottom of the stairs, and went to the right, and then came to another group of spiders.

"_The induderssssss! Get them!_" One of the spiders screeched, as all five of the spiders came crawling at them. Of course, Light knew the types of spiders now, so he was prepared. Three of the spiders were a greenish gray color, meaning they were poisonous, and the other two were a bright green, meaning they were slime spiders. All four of them were prepared, and all ready for battle. The two slime spiders came after Light and Cooper, spitting slime balls at them from a distance. Light and Cooper were able to dodge them, and continued forward, Cooper completely crushing the spider underneath the weight of the hammer, which made slime spew all over the place.

"Gross… Spider slime…" Cooper said, as he started to wipe off the slime he got on him. Light on the other hand, was having a little trouble hitting his spider. Light kept dashing toward him, only to retreat back because the spider kept spewing slime. After a bit of that, almost the entire area where the spider and Light were standing was covered in slime. But then Light got an idea; he dashed forward, and jumped on to the slime, making Light dash forward much quicker. When he reached the slime, it was about to spew more slime, but before he could, Light used the flat side of his sword to hoist the spider into the air, and then Light jumped up and sliced it in half.

"Hah! How do you like that!?" Light Laughed.

"Oh! Very impressive Light! Your one spider definitely matched my three spiders that I killed!" Aqua said, as Light looked over to see Lilly brushing off her clothes, and the three dead spiders still spewing a bit of blood.

"Rrrrggg… Anyways… let's move on toward the bottom before I get mocked any more by this bozo."

"Hey, I think I see something ahead!" Lilly said, as she dashed forward, Light, Cooper, and Aqua being stunned for a moment because of how fast she ran, but then ran after her. She led them into a giant room, with four different beacons in each corner, all of them unlit. On the opposite side of them was a giant door, embedded with jewels, but most of it was covered in spider webs.

"Ah, I know what this place is! It's the final puzzle in the ruins. You know all the traps that we accidently set off before? Well, basically, if you didn't die from those, you had to pass this puzzle, to see if you were worthy to wield the sword. Anyways, in order for the test to start, we need a me- OH SHOOT! I FORGOT THE MEDALLION IN THE VILLAGE!" Lilly yelled, as she started to run off, but light had been able to catch her hair before she could run off.

"OW! Hey- that hurts Light!" Lilly yelped.

"Jeez, calm down will you? We already have the medallion… Right Aqua?" Light said, as he continued to hold Lilly's hair, her whimpering from time to time.

"Right, I've got it right he-"

"Right here." Cooper said, as he snatched it out of Aqua's hand, and placed it in a hole in the middle of the door.

"H-hey! I was goanna-"

Suddenly, four of the gems started glowing brightly, than four different colored lights came out of the gems, and then went down four different passageways. Light let go of Lilly's hair immediately after that, and they all just stood there for a few moments.

"Uh… Lilly? What just happened?"

"Ow… oh, the test began… But i'm not telling you anymore until you apologize for pulling on my hair! That was near my ears you know!" Lilly said, as she started to pout, which then Light groaned.

"Why should I? You were about to leave, finding out it wasn't there, and then return!" Light said, as Lilly was still pouting. Light groaned again, and then went over to her, and started to pat where he was holding her.

"I'm SORRY. Ok? Was that good enough? Do you need someone to kiss you? Someone like Aqua?"

"HEY!" Aqua yelled.

"Nah, Aqua looks to professional, and Cooper… well, it would be like taboo if I kissed a young boy… So… I guess you'll have to do!" Lilly said, as she pounced (Yes, pounced, she's a cat remember, and she also flirts a lot.) on Light, which made him fall over, while Lilly kissed him.

"Wa- hey! St- STOP THAT" Light yelled, as Lilly continued to kiss Light.

After a bit, Lilly finally stopped.

"Anyways, what we need to do is split up, and go to each of the four corners, and retrieve the light that came out of the gems, which should light the beacons. So…"

Lilly looked around at the areas where the lights went to, and stopped at one of the entry ways, which was very high.

"Ok, I'll head up that one, since I'm such a great climber…"

"We haven't even seen you climb." Cooper said, as he looked at the other entry ways, and stopped at the one that had a tiny hole to crawl through.

"I'll take that one over there; I highly doubt any of you would be able to crawl through anyway.

"Right…" Aqua said, as he looked at the last two; one of them looking normal, and the other went straight, but then went down, and went into some water.

"I'll take the one with the water, Light doesn't know any magic, and I know a spell that will allow me to breathe underwater for a while. Also, we should all take one of these." Aqua said, as he pulled out four smooth white stones.

"Uh, what is this Aqua?" Light said, and he put it into his hot bar.

"They're just return stones. They will teleport you back to the room you were most recently in, besides the one you're in right now. Just throw it on the ground, and you should get teleported back." They all put one of them into their inventory, and nodded.

"Once we get back here, we should find out who, or what is behind the disappearance of the supplies at the village." Light said, as he started to head down his passageway. "Alright, good luck everyone!" Light said, as he ran down the hallway.

Light didn't have that difficult of a passageway; he had to fight a few monsters, doge some traps, and jump over a few holes. When he turned a corner, he saw the bright light hovering up ahead. But as soon, as Light took a step the floor in front of him collapsed, but when he stepped back, the floor came back up. Light then jumped over the part that made the floor fall, and ran up to the light, which was glowing a bright green. Light went up to touch it, but it suddenly disappeared. Light figured it had lightened up the beacon, so he grabbed the stone, and was teleported back into the main room, where he saw the other three standing there.

"Wait, did you guys have to wait long?"

"Nah, we all got back around the same time; mine was easy; I just had to crawl left, right, then straight, and I found the light, which was a bright orange." Cooper said, as he pointed at the beacon that was glowing a bright orange.

"Mine wasn't hard either; I had to do the same as you Cooper, except underwater, and I got the bright blue light." Aqua said.

"Mine was sort of difficult, I had to climb up there, and then climb across a few gaps, and then climb up to get the white light." Lilly said.

"Well, mine was-"

Suddenly there was a giant rumbling in the room; the door was opening. The four gems lit up, and then the door started to open, rumbling as it moved. The door to whatever was causing the Nekordians so much harm was beyond that door.


	18. Chapter 17: The Spider Queen

**Last time on The Awakening...**

**Light and Co. had mad it deeper into the ruins, only to find that at the end, they to solve a puzzle, or the doors would not open. Once they had completed the trial, the doors opened. What is behind the door? What challenges must they face to claim the Hexsword? Find out now!**

The door had been open for a few moments, but they all stood there, stunned at what just happened.

"Well, are we prepared for what's inside? Cooper, you still have your mana power?" Light asked, as he checks his sword's durability.

"Yea, I have an extra if I need it though." Cooper said.

"Good, everyone else ready?"

Aqua and Lilly nodded, and they all went into the chamber, not noticing that the door shut right behind them.

"Hey Lilly? I thought you said it was supposed to bright in all of the rooms…" Light said, as he stumbled along through the pitch black darkness.

"It's supposed to be… I don't know wh-"

Light suddenly heard all around him spider legs crawling around, but then disappear after a few seconds.

"Lilly? Lilly? You there? Is anyone there?"

"We're still here Light, Cooper and I are, It's just that-"

Light suddenly heard the spider legs again for a few moments, but then disappears."

"What were you saying Aqua? ...Aqua? Cooper?"

"I'm right by you Light, but the spiders keep-"

"This time, he heard the spider head straight where Cooper had spoken, but before he could do anything; the sound of the spider legs disappeared, but came back a second later, in a different area. Having no other option, he decided to follow the sound of the spider's legs crawling along the floor. Eventually, he had lost the sound of the spider, but the spider had led him to some sort of vines. He started to rip through them, and it started to become brighter as he ripped the vines. Eventually, he was able to see a little bit in the room, and saw that he was actually ripping away spider webs. Light jumped back, and wiped off the webs that he got on his shirt. Suddenly, he heard a bunch of hissing right above him, plus, he suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He looked at it, and it was… some sort of green substance. He wiped it off of his shirt, and slowly looked up to find: A spider about the size of 20 blocks, looking straight down at him, and grinding. The spider then suddenly started to have its legs come off, until they all came out of the wall, and started to crash down on the Light, but luckily, he had been able to move out of the way in time.

"_Hello there ssssmall being… Come to sssteal the Nekordian's sssupliess away? And you opened up an sssmall hole to let light through… I don't like the light that much… ssso…_" Suddenly, the spider jumped, and laid three of its pincers on Light, which pinned him to the wall, the spider 's jaws opened wide, and were about to get stabbed into his body when suddenly, he saw a hammer flying right above the spider's body. Suddenly, he saw Cooper jump and slam his hammer straight into the spider's back. Its pincers came out of Light, and it screeched back in pain.

"Not goanna happen you creepy bug!" Cooper said, as he ran over to Light, with Aqua and Lilly right behind him.

"You alright Light? We were worried about that…"

The spider then came by them, still a little bit wobbly from the impact of the weapon.

"_YOU… How did you esssscape!? My spider webs are nearly impossible to get out of! Don't you I am Dystssia, the ssspider queen!? If you do not, I ssshall sshow you just how powerful I am! Sssoon, you three ssshall be dead, and I will take Light and get rewarded for bringing him to Gias!" _ The queen screeched, and then came charging at them. They had all been able to dodge out of the way, but the queen had been able to climb up the wall, and stay up there.

"_Hah! Now how do you think you sssshall get me!? Guards! Come and dessstroy thessse fools!_"

Suddenly, ten spiders came crawling out of different areas, and had surrounded them, all of them being poisonous. Light, Aqua and Cooper charged at them, and they charged at them.

"Light! Aqua! Cooper! Here, let me give you a little more power and defense! _ ENERGY BOOST!" _Lilly yelled, as Light felt a surge of power run through him, as he dashed at two spiders, and killed them both with one blow to the head. After he had finished off those two he looked up at the Dystia, and noticed something… off. Her eyes were bright red… except that one of them was brighter than the others. When he looked a little closer, he noticed that it was some kind of orb. Once he stopped looking at her, he noticed that all of the spiders were dead. The queen then screeched once more, and came crashing down to the floor.

"_YOU… YOU… YOU FEINDS! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY CHILDREN! NOW YOU'RE GOANNA PAY!" _The spider queen ran at them again, but they were a little far away before she could reach them, so Light came up with an idea.

"Cooper! I want you to toss me up onto he back, once she comes close enough to you, duck. Ready… Now!"

Cooper then threw Light up on to the queen's back, and he had been able to stab her straight in the back. Black blood started to spew everywhere, while she was screaming out in pain, trying to throw Light off, but the sword was so deep in her skin, that it wouldn't be able to throw them off. After crashing into a few walls, she climbed up onto the wall, and in a matter of a few seconds, Light was hanging upside down. Light was barley dangling from his sword when he yelled out:

"HEY! One of you! Shoot the spider webs around us to get more light into this

Room! She'll get stunned, and that's when we're able to kill her!"

"Ok! Does anyone know any spells we could use? Cuz I don't know any!" Cooper said, as he tried to turn his hammer into stone.

"Uh… Oh! I know one! Stand back!" Lilly said, as she concentrated, as her hair stood up, and yelled:

"_WHOLLY ARROW!" _Suddenly, a giant arrow came out of her wand, and shot straight at one of the holes. Light came instantly into the room, and made the queen screech. However, it did not make her fall down so Cooper, Aqua, and Lilly went back to thinking of ways of destroying the spider webs, when Light was losing his grip. After what had seemed like ten minutes, Light had finally lost his grip, and went hurdling down to the floor.

"AH! LILLY!"

"Oh Shoot! _LEVITATE!" _Suddenly, Light was starting to slow down, and had been able to reach the floor safely. Light looked back up at the spider queen, who was now laughing at them. Light, still angry, pulled out his iron sword, and suddenly when forward, eyes looking like they were on fire. Soon after, his whole body seemed to be on fire, as his whole sword took fire, and he stopped in the center of the room.

"_FIRE WALL!_" Light then struck his sword on to the ground, and almost in an instant, giants geysers' of fire came out of the ground, and opened up all of the spider webs in the room. The queen then screeched, and then just as Light planned, fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Copper, finish her." Light said, as he pulled out his sword from the spider.

Cooper nodded, and then started to cast his spell.

"_Please… NO! PLEASSSE! HAVE MERCY! MY CHILDREN! WHO WILL THEY TURN TOO!?"_

"Don't listen to her Cooper! Keep concentrating!" Light yelled.

"Right! LET'S DO THIS!" Cooper then cleared right up, but suddenly, Cooper's weapon… changed. Of course, it was stone now, but, it had grown two giant spikes on the ends of the hammer.

"_All who hurt me or my friends will suffer! MYSTIC MARK: EARTH CRUSHER!_"

Cooper suddenly threw the hammer, and began to stand on its handle, and was advancing toward the queen, who was still lying on her back, desperately trying to get up. Shards of earth suddenly started to form around Cooper and his hammer, and began to swirl around him. Once he was a few feet away from her, he came back down, and started to walk toward him. The queen started to spew green slime that landed on Light at the beginning of the fight, but the stones' surrounding him repealed the slime, and was only a foot away from her. He then grabbed his hammer again, the started to attack her. Light noticed that when he was attacking, the stones that were surrounding him before, were suddenly jabbing her from all sides, and were making blood spurt everywhere. Finally, after about twenty blows to the queen, he then jumped up, and all the stones formed around his hammer, and made it the hammer huge. Cooper then used all his might, and slammed the hammer straight into the spider's belly, which made the queen scream out in pain, and then explode. All that remained of her was a bright red orb that rolled on to the floor once the spider queen exploded.

"Well, that was fun wouldn't you say?" Aqua said, as they all glared straight at him.

**What does the red orb do? What happened to Light that allowed him to perform fire magic, and where is the Hexsword? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Hexsword

**Last time on The Awakening...**

**Light and Co. had reached the bottom, of the ruins, when they had encountered the spider queen. They all battled, but in the end, the spider queen was killed, and light had gotten a mysterious orb from her. What will happen next? Find out now!**

Lilly around the arena, looking for the supplies; and had found the pile of supplies for their village right where the spider queen had first made her appearance.

"Alright! Looks like everything's here!" Lilly said cheerfully, as she grabbed a few things from the pile.

"Well, anyways, we should get going, up the stairs, to the sword…" Cooper said, still a little dazed from the mystic mark he just used.

"Right… But… Hey Aqua, do you know how I was able to use that fire spell just a few minutes ago? I haven't even learned any magic yet, and I was able to what looked like a very advanced spell.

"Hmm… Well… I'm honestly not sure… But you are right Light; that was a very advanced spell you did, I'm not even sure Flaria is able to do it…" Aqua said, as they started to go up the staircase, into the light. Once they were outside, it was a little hard adjusting to the light, because they were just underground. They found themselves outside, in some sort of garden. There were all sorts of different flowers around them; all being flowers that looked like they could be used for medicine. Even though this had been around for who knows how long, the entire area looked pretty intact. There was a cobblestone road, leading to a pedestal, wielding the Hexsword. They all walked forward, and Light went up to the pedestal, and wrapped his two hands around the grip.

"Are you sure about this Aqua? I mean, are there any consequences to wielding the sword or anything?"

"Well… not that I can recall my father saying, besides that it has unbelievable strength"

"Well, alright then...here we go." Light mustered all of his strength, and started to pull the sword out. As he was pulling the sword out, a bright glow from the pedestal blinded all of them, making it difficult for Light to see what he was doing. Eventually, the light faded away, but Light wasn't in the shrine: he was where he had the strange dreams. He looked all around him, and then saw the sword in his hand, and could the power by just looking at it. But then he saw something… odd. He looked down at his arm, and saw that his arm was no longer there. Instead, it was replaced by a golden metallic arm, with tiny spikes covering his entire arm.

"WH-What the- What happened to my arm!?"

_ "__Simple. In order to claim the Hexsword, you need to give a part of your own away, such as your arm there. But… It's random what the Hexsword takes away."_

"Wha- who…"

Light turned around to find a metallic person standing behind him, also wielding the Hexsword.

"Who are you? And where are we?"

_ "__We're in Subspace; a dimension between dimensions. And I am… well, you'll find out later, but… That's not why i'm here. I'm just here to give you a quick briefing on the Hexsword. Plus, I will be accompanying you on your journey, but inside the sword."_

"Alright… So, how do I power up the sword, because I'm guessing it's not at full strength yet?" Light said, as he swung the sword around a bit.

_ "__Correct, in order to have it at its fullest power, you need the collect the Jewels of Hex, which were scattered across the land when my journey as the wielder of the blade came to an end. There are nine jewels in all; each being a different element, once you collect all of them, you will be at full power, and can defeat Gias." _

"Ok, but… what exactly do they look like?"

_ "__Well, you already know what they look like. Check your pockets; you already have two of them."_

"Oh, that's what these are for… I thought they were special."

_ "__And right you were, now, for each of the orbs you collect, you will be able to learn spells out of that element. Now, in order for you to unlock the elements, you need the orb. Once you have collected an orb for that type of element, you will have unlocked that element permanently. Now, time to unlock those two elements, all you have to do is have the orb touch the sword, and it will be absorbed into the blade. Try it out."_

Light did as the armor said, and grabbed out the red orb. Light slowly touched the orb to the sword, and in an instant, the orb shattered, leaving red sparks floating around. All at once, the sparks dashed straight into the sword, making it glow a bright red. The light was very bright, so Light closed his eyes until the Light faded. Once he opened his eyes again, he didn't see the Hexsword anymore; instead, a giant red scythe had been replaced by it. Light was impressed; the scythe had a very long, silver pole, making it easy to swing, and its blade was a bright red, with black spikes painted into the red, plus the blade had to have been two blocks wide.

_ "__This is the reason why the sword is so powerful; it can change into any weapon, depending on the element the master chooses. You will find out what each of the element's weapons is on your journey. Also, even though there are nine elements available to obtain into the sword, there are two extra forms; one being the one it was just in, and the other when you have all the other elements. Anyways, I will be seeing you again. It's about time you waked up."_

"Wait! I still have other questions! Who are you? When will I be seeing you again!?"

But the image faded from his mind, still having questions that will be answered later.

Light woke up, finding himself back in the village, Lilly being in his personal space again when he woke up.

"GAHHH! LILLY!" Light yelled, as Lilly jumped back.

"What? I was just checking if you were still alive. You took a pretty hard fall back there: You banged your head on solid cobblestone as soon as you pulled the sword." Lilly said, as she poured some soup that was cooking beside her into a bowl.

"Here, you should eat a bit. Cooper and Aqua should be coming back soon; they decided to get a bit of magic training while you rested." Light looked around the room, and found the sword right next to his backpack.

"Wait a second, isn't that my inventory technically? How did you get it off?" Light asked as he started to get up, but Lilly stopped him.

"You need some rest Light; we're staying in the village a bit before we head out to find Flaira. We all agreed that we need you at full strength for the trip, plus you want to learn about your sword don't you? Learn all the special abilities and stuff… and you can take your backpack off any time; you just won't have your inventory when you want to take something; but don't have your backpack. "

"Uh… I sort of learned how to use it already…"

"Really!? How?" Lilly asked as she leaned forward, eager to learn more.

"If you let me get up and stretch, I'll show you." Light said, as he handed the bowl to Lilly, who put it on the table.

"Alright, fine, but only for bit, I want you to rest a bit more…" Lilly said, as he helped Light up, and grabbed his sword for him.

"Let's go see how Cooper and Aqua are doing with magic training."

"Alright, let's go then."

Light and Lilly went down the path, and saw Aqua and Cooper training.

"Now concentrate. You've been able to transform your weapon, now try the spell I taught you." Aqua said, as Cooper closed his eyes, and yelled out the words:

"EARTH SHATTER!" Cooper said, as he pounded the ground, and spikes came out of the ground like last time.

"Very good Cooper! I think that's enough for today, let's head back to Lilly and see how Light's- Oh, he's awake." Aqua said, as Cooper turned around, and smiled.

"Hey Light! You took a big fall back there, but it looks like you're alright. So, have you tried out your sword yet?"

"Not just yet, but I was planning on showing you all my new abilities when I got the Hexsword."

"Oh really? Well, let's see them then." Aqua said, as he sat down on a tree stump next to Cooper. Light got up, and went a little way back, then started to concentrate. As if he was summoning magic, Light's hair began to stand up, and the Hexsword began to turn a bright red, just like in Subspace. They all gasped (Except for Light) when the sword suddenly became a scythe, and Light swinging it around.

"Pretty neat huh? You know that orb I got from the spider queen? Well, that was no ordinary orb. That was… Well, it's a long story…"

"We have time, tell us!" Lilly said, as Light sat down next to all of them.

"Well, alright then. Here's what happened…"

And Light began to tell the story of what happened while he was passed out.

**When will we see the armored person again? Will we see the white orb that Light has, and what it does? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	20. Chapter 19: Recovery

**Last time on The Awakening...**

**Light had been able to wield the Hexsword, when suddenly, he was transported into Subspace, a dimension between dimensions. There he met a suit of armor that will help him improve his magic spells, and also accompany him on his journey within the sword. Light had then woken up inside of Lilly's hut, where he found out that he had take a spill after he pulled the Hexsword out of the pedestal. What will happen with Light and his injury? Find out now!**

"...And that's about it, up until now at least." Light said, as he stood up, wincing in pain a little coming from his head. It had happened throughout the story as well; occasionally getting headaches from the fall he took.

"Well then… shouldn't you add on the other orb you had gotten? Where did you get that anyways Light?" Cooper asked, as he got up as well.

"Oh, right, I'll do it back at the village, and I got it from Flaira when we met in the real world." Light said, as Lilly when by Light and helped him walk, while Aqua and Cooper walked behind.

"Oh, so… When should we head out to wherever Flaira and Crystal are? Tomorrow? A week? A month? a-"

"Cooper! I already told you we leave whenever Light feels better. For the time being, you and Aqua keep training with magic, and I'll take care of Light.

"Really Lilly, I feeling fine! We can leave… Ow!" Light suddenly had gotten another headache, and started to tremble.

"I wouldn't call that fine! Look, your headaches are getting worse. All I want you to worry about is getting better. You just leave it to me, okay?" Lilly said, as they all went back to the village.

Light had went back to Subspace that night in his dream. And once again, he had the sword with him also.

"Right… HEY! I'M BACK! YOU WANTED TO TRAIN ME IN MAGIC!? HELLO?" Light yelled, as no response came.

_ "__You know you don't have to be so loud. I'm right here."_

Light turned around to see the armor standing behind him.

"Oh, sorry about that… Anyways, so… what sort of spell do you want me to learn? Fire? White mag- Oh, oops... I forgot to add on the white magic orb… Here, just give me a second…" Light grabbed the white orb from out of his inventory, and placed it onto the sword. Like the fire orb, the white magic orb shattered, and had white and pink sparks fly around. After a few seconds, the pink and white sparks entered the sword, changed from a snow white, to a rosy pink. Like the scythe for fire, the sword changed into a white mage staff, closely identical to Lilly's staff. The pole was a white, and had three bright pink claws holding a pink orb in place.

_"__Much like the fire orb, the white magic orb changes the appearance into a staff. And no, we won't be working on any magic this session all I want you to learn to do is to be able to transfer from normal mode, to fire or white magic. Now, and easy way to do this is to concentrate on that element only. Once you have that down for that element, you should be able to transfer between them very easily. Watch and learn."_ The suit of armor didn't even flinch: all he did was put his arm out, and almost in an instant, it became a scythe.

_"__Now you try. Think only of fire and you'll get it in no time." _

"Alright. Let's go."

This went on for a bit, and Light was finally able to transfer from normal, to scythe, to staff, in almost an instant.

_ "__Good, very good, that is all for this practice, however, I must tell you something important. Now, as you know your friend, Flaira, was captured by Gias, correct?"_

"Yea, but what's that got to do with our training?"

_ "__Simple. You aren't going after her yet. You need at least two more elements, and these mastered before you should even consider going after Flaira. Now, the two elements I want you to obtain are the earth and water elements next. After those two, you're free to find Flaira. The earth element is the closest to you right now; it should be within Mount Parkspark. It's hidden in the caves inside of it. Now, I shall see you later, be sure to use those techniques in battle."_

And just like that, Subspace faded, and Light had woken up in the village once again.

After Light had woken up, his head started to hurt a bit, but went away after a few seconds. He looked around the hut, to see Lilly cooking up something; most likely for him and her to share.

"Morning Lilly…"

"Morning lazy bum! How did ya sleep? I have some breakfast for you, so eat up!" Lilly said cheerfully, as she handed Light a plate full of different types of nuts, berries, and even some fried egg. Lilly sat down right next to him, smiling cheerfully.

"Thanks, I'm guessing that Cooper and Aqua are off training again?"

"No, actually, they're helping out our soldiers with some swordplay. So, It's just you and me for now…" Lilly said, as she started to clean up the area where she was making the breakfast, and Light was still eating.

"So, what's our next move? Should we go after- OH GOD LIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" Lilly screamed, as she ran over to him.

"Oh, this? It's just a side effect to wielding the blade apparently. The blade has you give up a part of your body in return for wielding it…"

Lilly sighed with relief, and looked at it a bit more. She touched it, and stared at it for a bit.

"Uh, Lilly? Could you stop looking at my arm? It's weird."

"Oh! Sorry… Well, anyways, what should we do next? It's your decision, being the leader and all."

"Wait, who decided I was leader?"

"Us three did, we decided since you're the legendary hero, we figured you'd know what to do better than us." Lilly said, as she sat down next to Light again.

"Well… We shouldn't go after Flaira just yet. I have a few places in mind to head to before we go find Flaira and Crystal. Most of them are places where we can find more Jewels of Hex, to increase my sword's power. Do you have any idea where Mount Parkspark is?" Light asked as he tried to get up, but fell back down from the pain in his head.

"You know you really should rest some more, and yes I know where that is, why?"

"Because that's where one of the Jewels of Hex is, hidden deep within the caves."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Lilly finally spoke:

"Alright then, we'll head straight there after your head heals, now get some rest; don't push yourself too hard, alright? I don't want you killed because of your stupid head.

"Alright then mom, good night." Light laughed, as he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

"Light didn't have an encounter with that suit of armor this time, and woke up a few hours later, just when the sun was setting. He got up, and walked outside to see Lilly standing at the edge of the forest. Light walked up to her, and they both stood there for a few moments, until Lilly finally spoke:

"So… How have you been feeling?"

"Fine… What are you doing out here? Just looking around?"

"Yea… I guess you could say that… I just like to look out into the forest sometimes, it helps me relax, and keep me from being so flirty…. But I just can't help myself, you know? Whenever see someone, like a cute boy, I just become overwhelmed with emotion… You know?"

"Yea, I can imagine… But, you know, you're beautiful just the way you are. Sure, you can be extremely flirty, but maybe some guy out there would like to have that."

"... Heh, you make it sound so easy, to find someone to love and they love you back…"

"Well, maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough…"

Light then did something he thought he'd never do: kiss Lilly. Even though it was a kiss on the cheek, Lilly still blushed like a rose.

"Think about it, see ya tomorrow." Light said, as he went back into the hut.

**Why did Light suddenly kiss Lilly? When will Light's head wound heal? And will we ever find out who the suit of armor is? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Journey to Parkspark

**Hello All! This is Paperyoshi368 again, and I have an announcement to make. I've decided to take about a week long break from writing stories, because whenever I write one, they just keep getting shorter. Don't worry though: I'll still be uploading a chapter on Saturday, and I'll be starting to upload again next week. I just think I need to get my creative juices flowing again, and a break I think should do it. Anyways, back to the story!**

About a week later after the incident between Lilly and Light, they all decided to leave for Mount Parkspark. Light had a few encounters with the suit of armor, and had been able to learn a few simple fire and white magic spells. Also, after the incident between Lilly and Light, Light tolerated Lilly sleeping next to him, and Lilly had been flirting a lot less with him as well. After getting supplies from villagers, they headed east, to Mount Parkspark.

"Hey, I think I see a village up ahead." Cooper said, as he pointed in the direction where they were going.

"... I see it as well. Why don't we stop there for the night, we've been traveling all day, and we should be somewhat close to Mount Parkspark." Lilly said, as Light looked and saw the sun starting to set.

"Right, so… Lilly, is there a village or anything near Mount Parkspark, so we can gear up for the trek inside of the mountain?" Light asked, as they had made it to the entrance of the village, where the guards were about to close the gates to prevent mobs from coming, but let them inside before they did.

"Um… Let me check." Lilly said, as she pulled out a map from her inventory.

"Hmm… Well, if we continue to head east, we should reach a village close to the mountain, but we'll need to get to the mountain on foot." Lilly said, as Cooper and Aqua had found an inn, so they headed inside.

After checking in and getting ready for bed, Light and Lilly were sitting in the room. It was silent for a bit, because Light was reading a book that Cooper gave him that told him about Tinker's Construct; a mod within Hexxit that allowed you to make the weapons that Lilly, Flaira, Cooper, and Aqua all had. Aqua had said before that the Hexsword might have been made from Tinker's Construct; because it was a broadsword, a sword that could only be made in Tinker's Construct. Light had set the book on the bed, when Lilly finally decided to speak.

"...Hey Light?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"A-about a week ago… Did you really…"

"Yes, I did, and I did it because I do like you, but there is another reason."

Lilly looked up and stared at Light.

"And what reason would that be?"

Light smiled, and sat down next to Lilly and grabbed her hand, Lilly blushing a bit.

"Because you're beautiful, and you were giving yourself crap. I never liked anyone who put themselves down, and I promise you, no matter what people say to you, just remember one thing: you will always be beautiful. No matter what happens, you will always be you. That's what I saw in you that day, and someone else will see it too. And maybe it isn't today; but I can promise you that someone will love you for who you are." Light said, as Lilly looked down at the floor.

"Always… Yea…" She looked back up at Light, and smiled. A smile that Light had never really seen on her before. It wasn't a flirty smile like she usually has, she had a relieved smile.

"Light… Could you make a promise with me?" Lilly said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"After all of this is over… After all the hardships and deaths, and all of the pain and suffering we will face… Promise me you'll give me that smile that you gave me tonight again… I think that will remind me of the good times we had back at this time." Lilly said, as she closed her eyes, and kissed Light. Light was shocked at first, but then after, he gave a smile.

"...Sure Lilly. Now, I'm goanna go grab a drink of water, be right back." Light said, as he left the room, Lilly still a bit flustered from what she had just done.

Everyone had gotten up early that morning; they had a long trek ahead of them, and they all wanted to be there as soon as possible. They grabbed their things, and left the town, back on the open road once again.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Aqua said, saying his normal good morning like he usually did. He looked at Light and Lilly, both looking a bit flustered from something.

"Oooohh! I get it! I'll keep it a secret…." Aqua laughed, as Cooper looked at them confused.

"Um… What's so funny Aqua? They're probably just tired." Cooper said, as he looked at them again.

"See? Nothing abnormal."

"Oh, Cooper… You're too young to understand the signs of romance."

"HEY! I am NOT too young! I'm already 12 years old! I can learn the signs!" Cooper yelled.

"Well… If you insist… So the first sign of-"

"NO! DON'T ROT HIS YOUNG MIND!" Lilly and Light said together.

"Aww, why not? He put it on himself. Besides, he's getting around that age where he can hear things like that." Aqua said, as he pats Cooper's head.

"Yea! You big bullies! … And stop that Aqua!" Cooper said, as he swished Aqua's arms away.

"I already told you, NO." Light said, as he turned back around, and started to talk to Lilly, while Aqua crouched down, and started to whisper the signs to Cooper without Light or Lilly noticing.

"...And that's where babies come from. Did you enjoy the lesson?" Aqua whispered.

Cooper just walking along, as pale as a ghost, just trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard.

"I'll never look a childhood the same way again… Why did I listen to you…" Cooper mumbled, as they all walked along, Cooper looking lifeless. Light had been glancing up at the sky from time to time, checking if they should stop and rest for the night. He looked up at the sky, and saw the sun was starting to set.

"Alright then, let's set up camp here for tonight, I'll dig us a hole we can use as shelter for tonight." Light said, as he started to dig underground, and started to mine out the cobblestone. After a bit, Light called out to them so that they could come inside. Light started to place torches, while the rest of them jumped inside of the hole. They all set their beds next to each other's, and they all sat up for a bit, chatting about different things, until finally, they all fell asleep.

Light had woken up a few hours later, to find the hole they went in through was open. He went to go block it, when he felt to urge to go outside. He climbed out of the hole, and climbed up a tree, so the mobs wouldn't get him. He looked up at the sky, the stars shining all around him. The moon was shining a midnight blue, and all of the ground lit up at the bright colors of the sky. He looked all around him, and saw something spectacular. He saw what looked like the Milky Way, only in minecraft. He looked up at it for a few minutes, then finally headed back into the hole, and fell back asleep. The thing he didn't notice though was Lilly sitting on a tree not too far from him, crying about something.

They all woke up the next morning, and continued on. They had reached a very hilly area, and had decided to walk through the hills. Off in the distance, they all got excited, because they could see Mount Parkspark not too far from them now. Light, being so excited, he decided to run up ahead. They all noticed him, and they all joined in as well. Light stopped at the edge of one hill, and saw the village straight ahead. He smiled, and looked behind him, that is until all of them crashed into him, sending them all tumbling down the hill into the village.

**What was Lilly crying about? What will happen when they get into the village? And will they be able to recover from tumbling from down the hill? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Little town of Edgewood

**Hello Everyone! So Sorry that this uploaded a few days late, I procrastinated a lot before writing this, but I will still try to upload a new chapter this week, having homework and all that, I'll need to use the weekend to my advantage. Anyways, enough rambling! Let's get to the story!**

Light and company crashed into the village, where everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at them. It was silent for a bit, until Light finally spoke:

"Uh, hi there, do any of you know how to get into Mount Parkspark? You see, we need to retrieve the next Jewel of Hex and-"

Suddenly, all of the villagers started to cheer, and a lot of the village surrounded him and the group. A lot of people asked to shake his hand, and also asked Cooper, Aqua, and Lilly any questions they had as well, such as:

"Hey, aren't you the co- commander for the City of Hex? It's a Pleasure! or

Whoa! Aren't you a Nekordian? Can I touch your ears? They seem so soft! or

Oh, you're the blacksmith's son who was a part of The Legendary Elements right? So, are you one as well?"

The questions kept on coming, but after a while the village died down from excitement, and went back to their normal duties. Light was exhausted from answering questions, receiving gifts from random people in the village, and other things. He looked at the rest of them, and they seemed pretty pooped too. Lilly was rubbing her ears and tails from people petting her so much, Cooper's eyes were getting droopy, while he read a book that he got from the blacksmith in the village. Aqua looked pretty normal, but Light could tell he was tired from all of the questions as well. Plus, he had kiss marks all over his face from girls asking for a kiss.

"Alright, why don't we go get some sleep… We've had a rough day; from climbing hills, to cheering fans… Let's go find an inn." Light sighed, as they all walked off while the sun was setting behind them.

Everyone had woken up late that morning, plus during the night, people were binging on their doom asking for autographs and things, which kept most of them up. Going down to breakfast didn't help either: a lot of the villagers were looking at them with excited looks, some of them were also close to asking for autographs, but luckily they had been able to eat breakfast in peace.

"Ugh, these people will not stop praising us… It's starting to get old…" Light said, as he took a bite of pork.

"Oh really Light? I thought you would like all attention; from what I heard from Flaira, you weren't too popular in school." Aqua smirked

"Sh- shut up! Anyways, we may as well check out the town; we need to find a brewery so we can grab flame resistance, some regeneration, and a mana potion or two… Also, we need to find some new armor as well; I think all of our armor is running low on durability." Light said, as he got up from the table, and stopped at the door.

"You guys coming?" Light said, as the rest of them rose from the table. And headed out after him.

"Ahh, nice, fresh air!" Cooper said, as he stretched.

"So, where to first?"  
"I'm not too sure, did that guy you were talking to yesterday ever tell you where he worked?"  
"Ummm… I think it was… Over here!" Cooper said, as he ran off down the street, and stopped in front of a store, Light, Aqua, and Lilly right behind.

"I think this is the place. Let's go on in." Cooper said, as they entered, and got a burst of hot air. It was very difficult to breathe, because the air was so hot in the blacksmith's. Cooper walked up to a man who was working on a smeltery constructor.

"Um… Excuse me…"

"Well, hello there Cooper! What can I get you?"

Cooper gave thumbs up to Light, Aqua, and Lilly.

"We need some strong armor to climb Mount Parkspark. Do you think you have anything that'll help us?"

"Well… Let me take a quick look…" The man said, as he went into a little area that Light assumed was his office. A few minutes later, he came back out, and signaled Cooper and the rest of them back into the room. He led them down a hallway, into a door that was glowing a bright blue.

"... Pick your favorite." The man then opened the door, and inside was armor beyond their wildest dreams; all sorts of armor made out of gold, iron, cobalt, diamond, all sorts of different types of ores he never saw in normal vanilla minecraft.

"So… We can choose anything out of this room?" Cooper said, as he picked up a pair of iron boots.

"Right, but you'll have to pay for them at normal price. But I can make an exception: I'll give you each a piece of cobalt armor, if… I can pet the Nekordian.

"OH COME ON! I'VE BEEN PET PLENTY OF TIMES BY YOU FOL-"

"Sure, go ahead." Aqua, Cooper and Light said together.

"... Dang it you three…" Lilly said, as the man scratched her ears, and tail. A few minutes later, he each of them a piece of cobalt armor. Light had gotten the chest plate, Aqua got the leggings, Cooper got the head piece, and Lilly got the boots. After that, they all picked out the rest of their armor, which was only about 300 ore chunks; for full diamond armor for Light, and Iron for the rest. After browsing a bit more at the shop, they headed out to find a potions shop; conveniently right next to the armory. They headed inside to what Light thought looked like the potions shop in The City of Hex. There were all sorts of different flasks around the store; from tiny round ones, too long squiggly ones. Aqua approached the counter, while Light, Cooper and Lilly looked around the store. They all kept in a group though; they didn't want to get lost. From the outside, it looks like any normal brewery, but it was extremely large, and stacked full of potions.

"Geez, what do you this one does?" Lilly said, as she picked out a large, bubbling red one.

"Well, it can't be all bad; look, it says: Free taste testing. I guess you can try it out." Cooper said, as he picked out his own flask; his being a bright pink and had a very long flask.

Lilly just shrugged, and took a sip of it. Nothing happened for a few moments, and then gave a weird look to Light and Cooper.

"Uh… Something wrong Lilly…?" Light asked hesitantly.

"No… I-I don't think- Hey, why are you guys growing larger…?" Lilly said, as Light and Cooper looked at her, stunned at what they were seeing. They weren't getting larger: she was getting smaller, until she was only about 3 feet tall.

"Uh… AH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Lilly screamed, as looked up at Cooper and Light, who were laughing hysterically.

"WOW. I never expected it to do THAT! I thought she was going to blow up like a balloon for a second there! Cooper laughed, as Light picked out his own: a bright blue swirl flask.

"But I don't want to be short! I can't be stuck like this forever!" Lilly sobbed, as she hugged Light's leg.

"You'll fix, this, won't you?" Lilly looked up at Light with huge puppy look eyes.

Light just sighed, and patted her head.

"Don't Worry: We'll go ask the manager if there is any way to change you back, but first, Cooper and I want to try out our potions." Light said, as he let Cooper drink his.

"Bottoms up!" Cooper said, as he drank almost the entire potion. Just like Lilly, nothing happened for a bit, until they all realized that he was levitating a bit off of the ground.

"Whoa! Sweet! This could be useful when we head into the cave, if there is lava. We should go tell Aqua about these." Cooper said, as he was about to run off, but then was stopped by Light.

"Hold on, I still need to try out my potion next." Light said, as he looked at his flask. He swallowed, and then drank the entire thing. Once again, nothing happened for a bit, and then Light began to get a major headache, and almost collapsed.

"Light! Hey, you feeling ok? You're starting to turn pale…" Cooper said, as he helped him up. But Light suddenly felt like everything was in slow motion. Then, he suddenly was dashing all around outside, but his legs weren't moving. Was he imagining this? It suddenly stopped at the foot of the cave entrance to Mount Parkspark. It suddenly dashed inside, and went through different caves. Even though he was going extremely fast, he could tell where he was going. It went right, right, left, left, straight, down, straight, down, and then stopped at a door. The door opened on itself, revealing the Jew of Hex, sitting on a pedestal. Then the dream faded, and went back to Cooper helping Light up.

"Jeez, maybe you should get some rest Light… You sure you're feeling ok?" Cooper said, as they walked toward the counter, where Aqua saw Lilly, and bursted out Laughing.

"Hey! It's not THAT funny!" Lilly said angrily, while the clerk gave her and Cooper a reverse potion, which make all effect go away from the potion you drank. Lilly returned to normal size, and Cooper stopped floating in midair. They Left the store, Light still have a bit of a headache from the potion, and headed down the street into the inn, little they know about Light's vision, and the trails that they would face ahead.

**What Trials will they face in Mount Parkspark? What was that vision that Light had? And did Aqua ever buy the levitation potions along with the rest of the other potions? Find out next time on THE AWAKENING! (By the way, bonus points for people who find a konami code reference in this chapter! ;3)**


	23. Chapter 22: The Road to Mount Parkspark

**Hello everyone! First off, let me just say I DEEEEEEEEEEEEEPLY, DEEEPLY apologise for not uploading anything for the past week or so. Most of this is because of homework, and just school in general. So, I will be trying to catch back up with my normal schedule, and continue to post chapters on a regular basis, however I cannot grantee me being able to catch up for a little while. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

That night, Light had another vision with the suit of armor, and began magic training, learning a few basic magic spells, for both of the magic types he had. Cooper and Aqua had also been able to learn a few new earth spells as well, along with Lilly being able to learn a few spells to cure poison, and another that increases speed, and learned a Mystic Mark, however, she didn't want to show the move just yet.

"It'll be my secret for the time being!" Lilly giggled, as she strode off. Later that day, they all decided it would be best if they started to scale the mountain at night.

"We wouldn't want to attract too much attention, otherwise if we did it during the day, some of them might prevent us from going up the mountain." he said, as he was sharpening his blades with some nether dust.

"That's true… But isn't there any other way up the mountain besides walking up it by foot?" Cooper said, as he pulled out a book about music marks."

"Hey, I've been wondering Cooper… Where do you get all of the books, we've never seen you go to a bookstore…. Lilly asked, as she opened up the window in their room.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I sometimes get packages from my mom that usually has a book or two that she thinks I'll enjoy… How any why she's able to get these books to me, I have no idea…" Cooper said, as he went back to reading his story.

"... There is one thing we could use to scale the mountain faster…" Aqua said, as he bowed, folded his arms.

"We could always use Chocobos." Aqua said, as silence filled the room.

"Oh yea, I saw a Chocobo stand a while ago, I heard they're really good at climbing up steep hills or mountains.

"OH! I LOVE Chocobos! I rode one when I was little, it was one of the greatest memories that I had from my childhood!" Cooper said, as he jumped up and down.

Light and Aqua laughed, but Light noticed Lilly looking a bit down.

"Hey Lilly… You ok? You're looking a bit down…" Light said, as he sat down next to her on her bed.

"Wha…? Oh, it's nothing… really." Lilly said, as her cat ears started to droop.

"Uh… Are you sure- Oh, I get it now, you're afraid of Chocobos aren't you?" Light said.

"Wa- No! Why would you think that!?" Lilly said, as she turned pink around the cheeks.

All three of them, except Lilly of course.

"Sure, and I don't know how to do Tinker's Construct! It's so obvious that you hate Chocobos!" Cooper said.

"...ALRIGHT! FINE! I hate Chocobos! HAPPY!?" Lilly yelled, and turned a bright red, and then sighed.

"...Ever since I was a little girl, we've been told stories about how vicious Chocobos can be. We were always told that one of our own was ripped to shreds by a Chocobo… And I've been afraid of them ever since. She said, as the entire room went silent, and fear was starting to fill the room.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. You can ride on my Chocobo if you want." Light said, as he patted her back.

"...No, I need to conquer my fear. Besides, if I don't, Gias will continue to feed off of my fear. So… Let's get this over with." Lilly said, as she stood up, and walked out of room.

"...Right, but there's one important detail you forgot: It's nighttime, and you can only rent Chocobos during the day." Aqua said, as Lilly stopped, and turned back around.

"...None of you say a word." She said, as she crawled into her bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning, they all got up early to rent the Chocobos and have a bit of fun before traveling into Mount Parkspark.

"Uh, hello, we'd like to rent 4 Chocobos for the day. We'll return them at Mount Parkspark's summit Chocobo spot." Aqua said, as he pulled out the Ore Chunks he needed to pay for the Chocobos.

"Alright then, pick whichever ones you'd like." The Owner said, as he opened the gates to the ranch. For such a small town; they had a very large Chocobo ranch. It was around 40x40 blocks, and had at least 20 Chocobos trotting around, eating the grass, or socializing. Of course, you couldn't understand them because they spoke the Chocobo language. They all scattered around the field, looking at all of them, seeing which one they liked the most. There were all sorts of Chocobo sizes and colors; small, green, normal size, pink, Aquamarine, and they all looked they were taken care of well. While they were looking around, Light noticed Lilly not looking around; in fact, he didn't see Lilly at all. He looked all around the field looking for her, until eventually he found her at the entrance, huddling in a corner.

"Alright you, time for you to face your fear missy, no more hiding in the corner for you." Light said, as he grabbed her by the legs, and dragged her into the ranch.

"WAIT! I'M NOT READY YET! NO!" Lilly screams, as she tries to dig her fingers into the ground, and kick Light's grip loose, but it's no use. He dragged her to a bright pink Chocobo that was talking to the grey colored Chocobo Light had picked. He picked Lilly up, who was still trying to get out of Light's grip, and placed her in front of the bright pink Chocobo, who looked at her with curiosity. Lilly on the other hand, looked as pale as a ghost, and was shaking like crazy. Luckily, since Lilly was so terrified, Light was able to let go of her, and she stood in one place.

"Go on Lilly, reach out your hand and touch its head." Lilly said, as Aqua and Cooper watched from a distance, with their Chocobos picked out as well. Instead of Lilly walking towards the Chocobo, the Chocobo walked towards her, and bowed her head, so that Lilly would be able to pet her. The ranch owner came up behind Aqua and Cooper, and watch the Chocobo and Lilly.

"Wow, in all of my years of owning this ranch, I've never see someone so terrified, and a Chocobo is so friendly. Once she's completed making friends with the Chocobo, come back to the front, and I'll teach you how to ride them. The owner then walked off, and Lilly started to reach her hand out to the Chocobo.

"N-Nice C-Chocobo…. Good C-Chocobo…" Lilly stuttered, as she felt the feathers of the Chocobo's head, and the Chocobo smiled, as she started to pet it more.

"See? This isn't so bad, now is it?" Light said, as he saw Lilly shake less and less, but still look as pale as a ghost.

"I guess so… But i'm still a bit squeamish around them…" Lilly said, as they walked to Cooper and Aqua, who were waiting for them at the front gate of the ranch. The owner walked to them, with a bunch of supplies, and set them down in front of them.

"Alright, let me show you how to equip your Chocobo with the necessary gear to ride them. First off, you'll need to mount your Chocobo with a saddle. Very simple process; just throw the saddle on to the Chocobo's back, and buckle the strap underneath its belly. Now, go on, give it a try all of you." He said, as he walked around, helping anyone who needed it. After about 5 minutes, they all had their Chocobo's saddles on.

"Alright, now it's time to learn how to ride. First and foremost you need to get on the Chocobo of course. Once again, very simple to do, just use the little stepper on the left side of the saddle. He showed them foot sized metallic petal-like thing.

"Now all you have to do is put your left foot in the hole, and hoist your right leg over to the other side of the Chocobo." He says, as he proceeds to do just that.

"Alright, now you all try."

Light was about to get onto his, but he sees Lilly looking like she's about to run off, which she does, but Light catches up to her, and dragged her back to her Chocobo.

"YOU'RE RIDING THIS CHOCOBO WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT MISSY!" Light yells, as he dragged her back to her Chocobo.

"NOO! I DON'T WANT TO! AHH!" Lilly screams, as they get back to Chocobo practice.

Once they got the hang of riding the Chocobos, it was already about evening, so they decided to go back to the inn to rest up for the long journey ahead of them. By the time they woke up from their nap, it was around midnight. They all went outside of the inn to grab their Chocobos, Lilly still being a bit hesitant around them. They grabbed their Chocobos, and decided to make a sort of game plan for going up there.

"Alright, first things first, we need to get up the mountain, we'll head on the mountain trail, and work out the details when we actually get into Mount Parkspark. Understood?" Aqua said, as they all nodded.

"Good, then let's go. Onward for the next Jew of Hex!" Aqua yelled, as he started up the trail.

"Yea!" The three of them said together, and raced off after him.


End file.
